Rainbow after The Rain
by TheNameIsKaze
Summary: Ever since that stormy night, Itsuki is now having a nightmare about it, about how she lost everything in just one night. Quite lucky for her, there is a certain boy, who can also feel what she's been bearing inside.
1. Chapter 1

_March, 2019: Graduation day_

"Ichika, Nino, Miku, Yotsuba, Itsuki, congratulations! You all have graduated!"

As cherry blossoms are blooming, splashing pink into the warm blue sky, a certain bluish-black-haired boy is outside the school, talking to the quintuplets. They all have the same faces, the same blue eyes that gaze through anyone's soul, but with different accessories and hairstyles to help people tell them part.

"Aw look at that. Instead of running straight home to study, Fuutarou-kun is spending his golden time to congratulating us." The oldest one, with light-pink-haired, jokingly said.

"Now, now, Ichika. Thanks to Fuu-kun, we actually manage to graduate. Give him some respect." The second-oldest one, with butterfly-liked ribbons on her hair, said. "But… Seeing him right here instead of his apartment is such an extraordinary event! Miku, note that down and let's celebrate it from years to years." She told the third one, who had a headphone around her neck.

"I-I disagree. Fuu-kun is trying his best to stand here. Right, Yotsuba?" The girl asked, turning to her younger sister, who had her signature ribbon on her head, looked like a pair of bunny ears.

"Well… It's actually been 5 minutes since he's stood here, and he didn't even touch a page of his book. What a time record!" Yotsuba cheerfully said. Hearing four of the quintuplets said that, Fuutarou just looks at them blankly, trying to contain his anger inside.

"Now you're out of hell, is that a way to revenge me? How cruel." Fuutarou expressed, with a disappointing tone in his voice. However, the youngest one, with star-shaped hairclips and a long ahoge on top of her head begins to encourage him.

"Now, guys, don't make fun of him. We should be grateful for what he did for us." She told her sisters seriously, then turned to the boy with the bowl haircut. "Thank you for what you've done, Uesugi-kun. We won't forget about that." She told Fuutarou with a smile on her face, which made him smile back as well.

"Finally then…" Fuutarou said, then looked up to the sky. As the birds fly through the air, he remembers the past, when he started his job as a tutor. At first, he thought it would be easy, but things turned out differently. He had to deal with the sisters' laziness and stubbornness, and they even had some bad arguments and hatred. However, through times to times, they have learnt a lot from him and even had some special moments, learning to share and forgive. They were not just students and tutor, they have become close friends, six people knotted tightly.

And soon that day has come. With all their hard work, they have passed the graduation test with flying color. With Fuutarou's teaching and their hard-working spirits, they are now able to go to any university or college they want.

'Time does fly away really fast, huh? Seem like it's just yesterday, we argued a lot, and now we are standing here, celebrating…' Fuutarou thought and let out a sigh. Suddenly, he felt someone tugging his graduation coat.

"Uesugi-kun! Uesugi-kun! Are you still there? Hello?" Someone called him from underneath, so the boy looked down, to be surprised by Itsuki, who lowered her body and looked up to him, or more than that, how close their faces were.

"O-Oh, yes! I'm still here! Thanks for caring!" Fuutarou jumped back and adjusted his mortarboard. Seeing that, Itsuki slightly smiles and returns to her sisters. With a little embarrassment on his face, he coughs a bit and continues his speak. "But remember, from now on, your studying will be much harder! So make sure to keep your morale, okay?"

"Yes, sensei!" The quintuplets all said in unison, then all of them and the black-haired boy started laughing about that situation. They are all enjoying their time together, though this is just outside of the school.

"But you know… Don't worry." Fuutarou coughed to get back his composure. "As long as you're studying here, I can still go to your place and teach you guys if you want to. No salary needed!"

However, after his words, the Nakano quintuplets start looking at each other nervously, discussing about something that he can't hear. It's like they are hiding a secret from him. "G-Guys, what's wrong? Hey, I know all of your tricks, alright? Don't even think about pulling out something!" Fuutarou nervously said, worrying that something was not right.

"So you didn't hear the news from them, Uesugi-kun." A tall man walking to them, breaking the noisiness from the quintuplets. It's their father, Maruo Nakano. "Why didn't you tell him? I believe he needs to be the one to hear this."

The nervousness of the Nakano sisters grows much bigger, as Fuutarou is getting more and more worried for seeing that. "Anyone, please explain to me. A-Anything…" Fuutarou tried to speak out.

"Well… you see…" Ichika spoke first as a role of a big sister, but she couldn't utter a word.

"We are… well…" Nino tried to say something, but so couldn't her.

"Moving…" Miku ended her sister's sentence and lowered her head, avoiding Fuutarou's gaze, who was looking at them in awe.

"W-What?! Moving?! B-But why? You can't find anywhere else to study for your career?" Fuutarou asked, but then he quickly tried to solve the situation. "D-Don't worry! I'll help you find a good one if you can't-"

"Fuutarou-kun, it's been decided. We can't stay here anymore." Yotsuba said, made the boy speechless. Seeing how awkward the situation is, Itsuki knows she has to be the one to explain it all.

"Ichika… she is casting for a new movie due to her success. She's also the main role of that, so she will be working a lot. This movie will take a long time to film, approximately 4 years, so we… have to move oversea with her…" Itsuki said, then just like her sisters, she lowered her head so she wouldn't face Fuutarou, and also as a sign of apology. There is a long silence going on between them, as both group can't think of anything else to say. The Nakano quintuplets start thinking that Fuutarou is disappointed in them, for not telling him the news sooner.

"Well congratulations Ichika! You've done an excellent job!" Fuutarou exclaimed, surprised all five of the sisters.

"W-What? I… well… I thought you were…" Ichika uttered, a little shocked to what he said.

"It's a good news, isn't it? Your career will be taking a big step, Ichika! You should be proud of that!" Fuutarou said and let out a grin, made Ichika blush a bit. "You all have found somewhere to study, right?"

"Well, y-yes!" Miku said. "There's a university that will teach all we need."

"Fuu-kun, don't be too worried about it." Nino said, looking back up to him. "When Ichika is done with her work, it will be when we get our degrees! We'll be returning to Japan and shove five degrees into your face, Fuu-kun, so just you wait!"

"Until then, Fuutarou-kun, just await my movie to be a blockbuster. I promise you that!" Ichika said confidently, made Fuutarou smile from that. However, there's still one more thing he has to make sure.

"Well then… let's all make a promise." Fuutarou said.

"Promise?" The quintuplets asked in unison. To answer their question, Fuutarou takes a deep breath and continues his words.

"4 years later, we will meet up together, everyone. Promise you all won't forget me, and we will be here together, with six degrees, as close friends. Agree?" Fuutarou asked, but after that, the Nakanos started laughing out loud, made the boy confused. "W-Wait, did I say something weird?" Fuutarou asked again.

"No, you didn't. It's just…" Itsuki answered and giggled more, covering her mouth. "What you just said was actually quite cute, Uesugi-kun. It's so rare hearing that."

"Aw, Fuu-kun, you're so adorable!" Nino shrieked out ironically, made Fuutarou's blush redder.

"But anyway, that's a good idea, Fuutarou-kun. Let's make a promise then." Ichika said, then raised up her pinky, and so did the sisters. "Fuutarou-kun, join in." She invited the black-haired graduated student, which he gladly accepted.

He slowly walks to the sisters, but someone grabs his hand and pulls him closer. "Come on, slow head. We don't have much time!" Itsuki said and pulled him in, made him slightly blush, but he just let her pull him in. Together in a circle, they all raises up their pinky and touch each other's pinky's tip, making a promise to see each other again in 4 years, with degrees shining in their hands.

"You know… I don't really like throwing things for nothing, but…" Fuutarou said, then he took off his mortarboard. "Let's make a signature toss as a sign for our goodbyes, okay?"

"Yeah, let's do this." Ichika replied, taking off her mortarboard.

"Sounds exciting, Fuu-kun. I'll do it as well." Nino said and also did the same thing.

"Let's make it big, Fuu-kun." Miku said, trying to take off her mortarboard without dropping her headphone.

"Yotsuba, can you stop trying to tie that ribbon to the mortarboard? We have to return this to our school." Itsuki told Yotsuba, who was trying to tie a green ribbon on her mortarboard.

"Fine…" Yotsuba was obliged to accept. With all the mortarboards on their hand, they all make a solid promise, saying the same words.

"See you in 4 years!"

The peaceful, blue sky now filled with the dark blue color from the mortarboards, flying to the air, tossed by the Nakano quintuplets and Fuutarou. As soon as the mortarboards fall down, they look straight in each other's eyes, telling that they will keep their promise.

The quintuplets and Fuutarou's path start aparting from now, reaching to brighter future, with a golden promise that shall never be broken.

Or so they thought…

O0O

_4 years later_

_June 19, 2023_

"Yotsuba, can you please sit still? We're flying on a plane. It's dangerous to joking around like that!" Itsuki told Yotsuba, who was leaning on the top of the seat, looked like she was about to climb across.

"I don't want to hear that from someone like you." Yotsuba shot back.

"Hey, just to let you know, I've finally got an education degree. So technically, I'm the teacher, and you should listen to your teacher!"

"Then let me rephrase! I don't want to hear that from someone munching all of those packages of peanuts like a squirrel! What kind of teacher does that?!"

"I-I am not eating like a squirrel! And I'm not even eating peanuts! What are you talking about?!" Itsuki said, while hiding some suspicious opened package away from Yotsuba's sight.

Right now, the Nakano family is flying to Japan on their family's private jet, all of them have the excited attitude, with their faces showing them all. Ichika has done with her filming and her movie is released, and it's a blockbuster. To her, she finally has something to shove in Fuutarou's face when she arrives.

To the other quintuplets, they have successfully earned their degrees, without any help from Fuutarou, so they can't wait to get back to Japan and show them. The excitement atmosphere fills the entire private jet, with absolutely no silence for the other to rest, since the dark of the night is covering the whole sky.

"Guys, guys, keep it down! I'm trying to read something here!" Nino shouted out and continued with her cooking book. For her plan, when she's in Japan, she will make something for Fuutarou, hoping that he will have a good meal and she can conquer his heart.

For Miku, thanks to her headphone, she doesn't mind at all. She is listening to some music while skimming through some recipes. Her cooking skill has been improving a lot, and she really wants to make something for Fuutarou, too. Thinking about that brings a smile to her face.

For Yotsuba, she can't contain her excitement for the flight, as she is getting more and more energetic. She starts reaching her head out of any seat on the jet, with no sign of stopping. Meanwhile, Itsuki, as her role of a "mother", trying to calm Yotsuba down, but she is also reaching her hand behind her back and stuffs in her mouth handful of peanuts. She's trying to hide it, but with her puffy face from eating them, it's not possible.

"My daughters, this flight might be long, so consider getting a rest." Maruo, their step-father, walks inside, trying to make the noisy atmosphere become quieter. Following her dad's order, Yotsuba finally stops and returns to her seat, making Itsuki sigh of relief.

"I know you all really want to go back to Japan to meet Uesugi-kun. I am too, in fact, I'll be extremely happy if I find out he doesn't make any process and hasn't got his degree. But you all need to take some rest, it's important." Maruo said, then turns to the other side, proceeds to leave. "I'll be having my nap in the other booth. If you need anything, call me."

After Maruo leaves the sister's booth, the atmosphere starts to get lively again, but this time it's much better than before.

"I'm so excited! I will absolutely shock Fuutarou-kun when we get there!" Yotsuba shrieked.

"Now, now, Yotsuba, remember. Each of us will only have one day with him alone, and we'll do it in order. Don't you dare cheating, okay?" Ichika, as the oldest sister, said.

"Fine…" Yotsuba said, with a disappointing tone. "Anyway, what are you going to do, Itsuki?" Yotsuba asked the youngest one, who was busy crunching the peanuts.

"H-Huh?" Itsuki asked back, but her saying wasn't really clear since she was mouthful of nuts.

"Are you planning to do something with Fuutarou-kun?"

"Well… I'm actualy thinking about having a search through some schools and academies in Japan, you know, getting to know about their facilities, and maybe I'll apply a job there as-"

"Boring…" Yotsuba booed and sat back down her seat.

"What do you mean 'boring'? That's an opportunity!" Itsuki shot back, but Yotsuba shook her head.

"Each of us will have a day off with Fuu-kun, that's quite a golden opportunity. And you choose to walking through the city and doing research?" Nino said and shook her head, disappointed in her sister. "You should find somewhere to go with Fuu-kun. Forget about jobs and stuffs, just enjoy your summer while you can. You won't get much chance, girl."

"No, it's just…" Itsuki said and blushed, lowered her head so the other wouldn't see her. "Compare to all of you, I'm just…"

"Just… what?" Ichika asked curiously. Still blushing a little, Itsuki proceeds to talk, when suddenly, there is a sound of announcement from the pilots.

'_Attention, all passengers! We are now passing through a stormy weather situation! For your safety, please buckle your seatbelt stay at your seat!'_

"We are having a storm?! That's strange, the weather forecast didn't say anything about this…" Ichika said while buckling her seatbelt.

"I guess we can't always trust weather forecast." Nino said. "Everyone, stay put. Even you, Itsuki!"

"Y-Yes, I got it…" Itsuki said and buckled her seatbelt as well, but still flustered from the last conversation. Suddenly, the air inside the jet becomes colder, as the red-haired one starts to cover her legs and shivers.

"Are you cold, Itsuki? Have my blanket, you'll be warm." Miku turned to Itsuki and said, while handling her the blanket, which she accepted.

Suddenly, the jet starts shaking vigorously, surprising all of the quintuplets. They all shut their eyes in horror, hoping with their life that things will turn out well.

'_Attention all passengers! We seem to have a small engine problem, so in case of emergency landing, please calm down and- OH NO! WHAT NOW?! DAMN IT-'_

"E-E-E-Emergency landing?!" Yotsuba screamed in terror.

"Are those pilots… panicking?!" Nino shouted, with terror filling her eyes as well. The quintuplets start panicking and terrifying, as they don't know what to do in this situation, other than stay put, but now they can't calm down.

"Guys, everything will be fine! Calm down, you all!" Ichika shouted out, even she was also a little scared, but her shouting was almost no use. She then turns to Itsuki. "Itsuki, are you alright?!" She asked the youngest one, only to find out that Itsuki's face was already streaming with tears. She starts crying on her seat and rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe away every teardrops, but she can't.

"Hey… hey, Itsuki, you're alright? Talk to me." Ichika unbuckled her seatbelt and crouched next to Itsuki, who was still crying like a little kid.

"Ichika… I'm scared… What if something happens to us?" Itsuki turned to Ichika and cried out, between hiccups after hiccups. In order to calm her little sister down, Ichika clasps her sister's hand together.

"Itsuki, look at me, everything will be alright. Don't be scared, be brave! You can do it, right? Everything will be- OH!" Ichika tried to comfort Itsuki, when suddenly the jet rocked violently, made Ichika lose balance and slammed her head on the metal handle. She loses her consciousness after that, with blood leaking out of her head.

"ICHIKA!" All four of the quintuplets shouted in unison when they saw that. Their fear now is growing much bigger, as they're about to lose their calm, with the jet starting to shake even more violently, slowly losing control.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?!" Maruo dashes in the quintuplets' booth, only to find Ichika lying on the ground with blood spilling out her head. Holding his daughter in hand, he just shakes her head and looks around, trying to find a way to solve this. Itsuki, taking all of her courage, is also looking around, when she finds out an emergency door.

"Guys, we can jump out of this jet using the-" Itsuki tried to said, but she got cut off.

"NO WE CAN'T! DON'T TRY TO DO THIS ON YOUR OWN! WAIT FOR THE PILOT'S ORDER!" Maruo scolded Itsuki, made she even more terrified. She hasn't seen her father that angry, so that was her first.

"Dad… I think we have lost connection with the pilots…" Nino said, with tears also streaming down her face, pointing at the broken speakers, must be from the shake earlier. Right now, Maruo doesn't even know what to do, if he should follow the order or do something on his own, for the sake of his daughters. The jet is now just meters away from the ocean, going straight down, as that's all Maruo can see outside.

"… DAMN IT!" Maruo smashed his fist on the seat and dashed to the emergency door. However, he isn't very calm at this point, so he can't open the door properly. "OPEN! OPEN YOU PIECE OF USELESS SH*T!" Maruo screamed in agony as he was using his foot to slam the door, but it didn't work.

Looking at Ichika's bleeding head, and also face of disbelief from her sisters' face, her father crouching down helplessly, Itsuki knows that all hope has gone. The jet are just centimeters away from the ocean's surface, and there is nothing they can't do about it. Her eyes start pouring out more tears, as she lowers her head, thinking that this is all her fault, her responsibility.

Maruo then looks up and sees Itsuki crying, so he slowly walks to his daughter's side. "Itsuki-kun…" He whispered to Itsuki, who was mentally deaf from all she's been through. And with a nick of time, just before the jet crashes down the ocean bed, he speaks out two words to his daughter, the one he always considers as the wisest.

"I'm sorry."

O0O

A few hours later, at the Uesugi's household, they are watching a live news about an undergoing ocean rescue, with storm blowing furiously outside. "Fuutarou, make sure to close the windows carefully!" Fuutarou's dad, Isanari, ordered, which Fuutarou replied with a "yes".

'I received a phone call from Ichika, telling that they are heading to Japan. But with weather like this, they might have delayed their flight, right?' Fuutarou looks outside the windows, worrying about the quintuplets, hoping that things are fine for them, then he closes them and approaches his father and his little sister.

"What's up with this news that you're so interested of. Turn off the TV and go to sleep, Raiha. It's summer, but you still have to go to bed early." Fuutarou ordered Raiha, but she objected.

"Fuutarou…" Isanari suddenly said in a serious tone.

"What, old geez? Is there something serious?" Fuutarou asked concernedly.

"You remember the quintuplets you taught years ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"If I remember correctly, their family name is 'Nakano'…"

"That's right. So?" Fuutarou asked, but then got pulled to the table by his dad.

"I think you might want to see this, but…" Isanari stopped for a moment. "Make sure to keep calm until the end of the news, okay?"

'What is this old geez trying to say? So strange…' Fuutarou thought. "Anyway, what is this news about? What's so serious that it is live?" He asked his family.

"There was some kind of plane accident. A private jet crashed into the ocean, with about 8 people inside." Fuutarou's dad explained.

"Oh, what's the point? It's nothing!" Fuutarou exclaimed. "Now, both of you, get to bed. We have another busy day tomorrow-"

"Just watch until the end, Fuutarou!" Isanari seriously said, which was rare to the black-haired boy. So he accepted and just sat down, continued watching the news.

'_Although their bodies have yet to be found, due to the outside of the plane, we have figured out who might be the passengers. It appears to be the Nakano family.'_

"… Nakano family?" Fuutarou whispered, but he still thought that this was just another family with coincidently same name.

'_For the passengers, we have an adult, with five other passengers, around the age from 18 to 25. Again, we are still updating, so please stick with us.'_

"Around the age from 18 to 25, so that could be his daughters, since this is just a family's jet… wait… don't tell me…!" Fuutarou suddenly wide opened his eyes, started predicting about what to come next.

'… _According to our latest update, the adult is… Maruo Nakano, and one of his daughter was recognized to be Ichika Nakano, a famous actress!'_

"NO NO NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE…!" Fuutarou suddenly shouted, while Raiha was clasping her hands, praying for the best, and Isanari just had the same serious expression. Unbelievable, Fuutarou dashes to his dad and shakes him violently.

"OLD GEEZ, TELL ME THIS IS JUST A JOKE! THIS IS NOT REAL, RIGHT?!" His eyes are now full of horror, but Isanari doesn't answer his question. He just lets out a heavy sigh. That is when Fuutarou lets go of his dad, his eyes starting to go soulless and his strength is much weaker, which he can't hold anything properly.

From that point, every single body was rescued, and there is only one to describe.

Dead.

'_Ichika Nakano, for having low temperature, and with blood spilling out, dead.'_

'_Nino Nakano, the same with Ichika, dead.'_

'_Miku Nakano, the same with Nino, and they can even find her headphone under the ocean, dead.'_

'_Yotsuba Nakano, the same, dead.'_

Fuutarou remembers those line so well, that he even wishes that this wasn't true, all of this was just a dream. However, reality is cruel to him.

'We are still trying to find Mr. Maruo Nakano and his other daughter. The rescue team are trying their best to find them.'

"Old geez… I'm going to bed now. Good night…" Fuutarou said, without looking at his father's face and proceeded to walk in, when suddenly…

'_The rescue team has found Maruo Nakano and his daughter! I repeat, they have been found. And it appears that… Maruo is holding his daughter in his arm?'_

"How funny, huh? Some late father and daughter moment? Oh please…" Fuutarou said, continued his slow walk to his bedroom. But before he opens the door…

'_Maruo has been confirmed dead due to low body temperature, but his daughter… Her heart is still beating! It's really weak, but her heart is still beating! The rescue team are calling some backups to take her to the hospital! We might have one survivor!'_

"Wait, what?" Fuutarou was extremely surprised, so he dashed back to the TV to know who. His eyes wide opens and starts sparkling again when he sees the familiar face.

"This hair color… this face… ITSUKI! ITSUKI IS STILL ALIVE!" Fuutarou shouted in happiness, tears started flowing down his face, with Raiha, who always Itsuki as her best friend, were also crying, after all of the hopelessness. Looking at his son, Isanari just lets out a smile, with sad and happy intertwining and goes inside the bedroom.

However, happy for Itsuki, Fuutarou just thinks about the other quintuplets. He thinks about how Itsuki will face the news that her father and sisters have gone. Happiness doesn't happen for long, as he stops feeling relieved and returns with sadness.

"Itsuki… Everyone…" Fuutarou whispered and bit his lower lip, allowing tears to stream out of his face, facing away from Raiha so she wouldn't see her brother's weakness.

"God damn it... Why does it have to be you guys…?"

And so, the stormy night in Japan has become the starting line for the whole story, on how a certain boy will help a certain girl face the problems, which both of them all have it.

The begin night of all.

**Chapter 1**

**Storm**


	2. Chapter 2

_A few days later_

As time goes by, the usual hot, sunny June weather hasn't changed much, and so has a certain guy's routine. Right now, a familiar young man, with the bowl haircut, is dashing into a hospital, hoping about something. He prays that this time, he will be able to get in, will be able to visit a certain friend, someone he has missed for a long time.

He hopes that girl is still fine, with nothing bad about her. He hopes that after that accident, she is recovered and ready to meet him.

The girl he is trying to find is unlucky. Within one night, she has lost everything, and that "everything" was her family. She lost the other four sisters, she lost her dad, but how cruel reality was, she didn't know about it. She almost ended up like her family, but with seconds left, she was saved. However, until she's out of conscious, she still knows nothing about it. It's like a flashing dream to her.

Back to the young man, he is now trying to find her hospital room, something he has done many times before, but they just kept refusing his request.

"Nurse, remember me?!" He slammed his hands on the receptionist table, got the attention from the nurses. "I need to find my friend's room! Please help me this time!"

"Ah, Fuutarou Uesugi-san. I do remember you." The nurse said with a smile, but quickly turned into a frown. "You were the one who kept dashing in here, annoying other patients, and just kept asking for your friend's room every time! Can't you just ignore this place just one day? You're becoming our nightmare!"

"I-It's not like I just came here every-"

"You came here every single day! Thanks to you, we even know what day it was without looking at the calendar!" The nurse shouted at him angrily, made Fuutarou flinch. But sooner or later, he can predict what the result is, even without asking. It's just so usual to him.

"… I still can't visit her, can I?" Fuutarou said sadly, with a frown on his face. Then the nurse types something on her computer, seems like she is searching for a name.

"Fuutarou Uesugi-san… still the same patient as last time, am I right?" The nurse asked again to make sure she had picked the right one, so Fuutarou nodded as an answer. Then she takes another glance at the computer screen and turns to him after that.

"Go upstairs, take the corridor on the left. Itsuki Nakano's room is at the end of the corridor." The nurse said, made Fuutarou smile brightly, full of relief. "Just make sure not to bother her. Lately, she's been very… strange…"

"I understand, nurse! Thank you!" Fuutarou bowed down, and headed straight upstairs, exciting and hoping to actually meet Itsuki, someone he has long missed, someone he's relieved to be alive, out of that horrific tragedy.

'Wait for me, Itsuki! I'm coming!'

O0O

Fuutarou's POV

I run straight upstairs, turn left as the nurse told me and head to the end of the corridor, but when I finally reach her room, something bothers me quite a bit. Different from the corridor, which is colored with neon green from the light, and also the rooms, which light has turned on, Itsuki's room, or at least I believe so, is very dark. There is almost nothing can be seen inside, except a sitting figure on the hospital bed, so I think it's probably her.

Still a little unsure about my prediction, I try to find someone trusty to ask and get a nearby doctor. "Hey, this is Itsuki Nakano's room, right?" I asked the doctor.

"First time at the hospital? Just look at the board hanging on the door! I'm on a rush! You're welcome!" The doctor said loudly and left straight away. Rude. But I have to agree that this is my first time at here, or actually get closer inside, so I'm not very used to board-hanging-on-door thing. Speaking about it, every other doors also have signs hanging on, like these rooms are the zoo cages, with animal's name and its habit on it. Weird.

Following the doctor's order, I take some step to the door and hold up the hanging sign.

'Patient: Itsuki Nakano.'

Bingo! That has to be her. But wait, there are actually something else written underneath.

'Status: Having some problems with mental. Lost almost all senses, cannot hear, see or talk. Muscles is paralyzed, unable to move her legs and just a bit movement on her arms. More treatment is needed.'

Problems with mental? What is all this?! Is this the reason that I've been kept away from her the entire time? No, no way! I've waited so long for this day to come! I'll come in and visit her, and we'll have a chat like good old days!

"Itsuki! Itsuki! Are you awake?" I knocked on the doors several times, but there was no response, which was bizarre to me. I even look inside again to make sure that she is still awake, and she actually is, still sitting on the bed. Did she fall asleep while sitting? That can't be, right? So I try to knock on the doors again before thinking about coming in. "Itsuki, it's me, Fuutarou! You know, your face-I-don't-want-to-see-for-being-a-jerk-and-showing-up-his-high-scores-but-somehow-I-found-him-quite-attractive friend of yours!"

Goodness sake what was I saying?!

"… Itsuki, I'm coming in, okay?" I called out one last time and came in myself, without getting any permission from her, but maybe she just fell asleep. I shriek open the doors and silently walk inside, before closing them, not to make any sound to wake her up, if she is actually sleeping.

Her hospital room is filled with silence, with nothing to be heard, except the blowing sound of the air conditioner. The darkness adds something to it, making the scene quite mysterious and trigger my curiosity, wanting to know the full view. In front of me is still that sitting figure, with messy hair and her hospital pyjamas, but thanks to that ahoge sticking out her head, I know that's definitely her.

"Hey… Itsuki, are you sleeping?" I whispered just to check for myself, but there is no snoring sound coming from her, which I had to come closer to hear that. "Itsuki, are you there? I brought some hamburgers for you…" I whispered to her again, although I came here empty-handed. However, just like last time, there is no response, and I also pump myself into some kind of tray. Looking around the room, I find a switcher, which I can go and switch on the light, to find out what is happening inside.

"Itsuki, you there? I'm switching on the light." I gave her an "announcement", or a "warning", depending on her case and went for the switch. I flick it up as the same neon green light starts flickering and shining, but that is also when I fully see her, a scene I was not expected at all.

I was right about her sitting on the bed, but there is something strange about her. She keeps looking blankly in one direction, her eyes are soulless and her mouth stays shut. Her arms and legs just loosen freely, without gripping on anything. She is still breathing, but she doesn't even look at me or the switched-on light.

"Um… Itsuki…?" I nervously asked, approaching her slowly. "Itsuki, can you hear me…?" I asked her, but the result was the same. I try to wave my hand in front of her, but her eyes aren't twitching, they just keep looking at the same blank space. In front of her, there is a tray of food, just bread and omelet, probably for her breakfast, but there is no sign of eating or chewing on it. She hasn't had her breakfast, but why? Eating is actually her specialty, but seeing that is just so weird.

Suddenly, behind me, someone opens the door, appears to be a nurse. "Oh, young man, you are Nakano-san's visitor, right?" The nurse asked.

"… Yes, I am." I answered her, with some hesitation for seeing Itsuki like that. "What is happening to her? Why isn't she having her breakfast? Why does she… look like a human-sized mannequin?" I asked the nurse, even I couldn't believe I would use that word to call her.

"Well… you see… Nakano-san…" The nurse stammered, trying to find the right words, probably not to make me feel worried. "She is… having some problem with her brain, or at least that's what our doctors thought. As you can see written on the sign, she can't feel or listen to anything right now. We might need more times to treat her."

"I see…" I said quietly, enough for the nurse to hear and turned my sight to Itsuki, who was keeping the same position. Then I see the nurse collects her breakfast without asking, which I think I have to stop her. "Hey, don't just collect her breakfast like that! She can still have it, right?" However, with a sad expression, the nurse shakes her head, denying what I said.

"I am sorry, young one, but this is just the same with days before. She didn't have her breakfast, or her lunch, or even her dinner. We had to transfer some nutrition inside her, just to make sure that she had enough food and drink, but…" The nurse said, then stopped for a moment.

"That is not a good choice, is it?" I continued her sentence and knew I was right when she nodded. Looking back at Itsuki, according to the nurse, I notice that she is very out of health, and she might be skinnier, too. It is so bizarre seeing her like that, the one who used to chuck in any kind of food in her mouth, without caring about gaining weight, now she is just… there…

"Hey, is staying overnight allowed at this hospital?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, but why?"

"Well… I'm thinking about staying here for the night, with my friend. Maybe I can help getting back her sense, just a little…" I answered while scratching my forehead, made the nurse let out a smile.

"Oh, are you guys 'a thing'? It must be heartbreaking seeing your girlfriend like that, right?'

"No! No, we're just… normal…" I shouted out of a sudden, but after noticed that, my voice became smaller. Talking about being "a thing" makes me almost drop my heart, thinking about my times with the Nakano quintuplets, which was indescribable, and how they are… not here.

I really think I feel somewhat heartbreaking seeing Itsuki now…

"Anyway, young one, just make sure to leave the room when the doctors need to check on her, alright?"

"… Understood." I answered the nurse as she started leaving the room, letting me and Itsuki inside. Even that, she just keeps the same look as before, starring at nothing, blank expression.

So I find myself a stool and place it next to her bed, so I can sit next to her and have a talk, hopefully it will bring back something to her.

"Yo, Itsuki, remember me? Fuutarou Uesugi? The one you first met at our school? Well probably not but at least I'm one of them, right?"

Still no response.

"Hey, have you noticed that you're sitting in a paradise of ice cream? If you can say something, I'll get you one immediately! A big one!"

Still no response.

"Hey Meat Bun! How long are you staying there?! That's right, I've just called you that! So wake up and hit me if you feel that you want to!"

Even saying that, the result is the same, and I notice that my hands are shaking a bit. I'm just a friend, trying to kick some sense back to my close one, so what the emotion I'm feeling? The feeling of guilt? Or something people feel when things are hopeless? Without anything and controlling myself, I start grabbing her shoulder and shaking her.

"Itsuki Nakan, I'm talking to you! Don't be like that and wake up! I'm tired of seeing you like this! All your sisters, your father, they're… gone, so… please, wake up and… at least talk to me a little…" I shouted at her, but soon my voice became smaller, almost like I was whispering. So I lower my head and grit my teeth, by the fact that all my effort so far is still hopeless.

*buzz* *buzz*

Out of a sudden, my phone starts ringing, so I take it out of my pocket and find out Raiha's name on it. She must be worried about me. Then I decide to leave the room and leave Itsuki behind. "Just wait here, I'll be right back." I told her, knowing that she wouldn't hear me, then I took my leave, letting out a sigh of disappointment.

"Hey Raiha, what's up?" I answered her call, while leaning my back against the wall.

"I should be the one saying 'what's up'! What's taking you so long, big brother?" Raiha shouted at me through the phone.

"Well… I…" I tried to think of some words to answer her, but I couldn't

"… Did you… see Itsuki-san?" Raiha asked concernedly.

"… Yes- Wait! No, I-"

"I know it! I'll go see her right away-"

"No, Raiha! Stay home! I'll see her by myself!" I told her, so she wouldn't find out about Itsuki's case. I'm not saying that she can't help, but how will she react if she finds out her "best friend" is having some mental problem?

"Just why, brother? Why can't I see her? I just want to meet her, so be relieved a bit…" Raiha answered shakenly, which I knew what she was about to do, made me feel regretful hearing her like that. So I have to change the topic, to make sure that this conversation will over soon.

"Hey… Raiha…"

"… Yes, brother?" Raiha asked, with some sniffles in her voice.

"Can you tell dad I'll be staying at the hospital for the night?"

"What, so you can be alone with her? That's so selfish, big brother!" Raiha retorted at me.

"No! It's just…" I tried telling her, but I couldn't utter any word. "You know… coming out from such an accident… losing all of the family members… she just wants to have someone by her side…"

"Then I will be by her side! She can trust me!" Raiha answered stubbornly.

"No, she's scared of having too many people visit. Just… let me carry this…"

"… Okay, I got it. But if she has any more trouble, I won't forgive you, big brother!" Raiha said, after a long while of thinking.

"Alright, good. See you then."

"Send my hello to Itsuki-san!" My sister cheerfully said, which was a relief to me, then she ended the call. As soon as the call ended, a group of doctors start walking in Itsuki's room.

"You guys are about to transfer nutrition to her, right?" I asked one of them, and he nodded.

"That's right, so make sure to be out of the room when we are working." He warned me and joined the others. All the doctors here are just so rude, huh?

Looking at a now empty corridor, with no one walking outside, I can hear sound from the other hospital room, which is lively and sometimes a bit noisy. But I just wish that Itsuki's room was the same, instead of that shivering silence with air of hopelessness, like what I felt from it. I slide my back on the wall and sit on the floor, cover my knees and lean my head on it, begin some hate speech on myself, with the feeling of guilt and regret inside. I lied to Raiha. I can't be that good "someone" by her side, I can't help her with anything, and I can't be the one that make her forget the pain of losing someone she loves.

I start digging my head further and begin weeping, feeling hopeless after all the thing.

"Itsuki, Raiha… I'm sorry…"

I'm sure a selfish person, aren't I…?

O0O

Night starts to fall, as the corridor is still the same, with no one outside and a bad smell of medicine and medical alcohol. I'm having a sandwich from a local store, but looking at it, I can imagine her trying to reach her mouth on this thing. I try telling myself everything will be fine, as there will be a way to cure her, though that hope is slowly draining out.

In my memory, Ichika is the oldest and the closest one to her, so she should know a way to solve this problem. But she isn't here anymore, so I guess I have to take her role and find something else, a useful one.

While I am thinking, a group of doctors comes out the room, perhaps talking about her health condition. "Young man, you're still waiting here? That's quite a patience!" One of them impressively asked me, which I didn't know why he was so impressed.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about staying her overnight."

"So you're that patient's boyfriend? It must be hurt seeing her-"

"No, I'm not! Stop asking me that! I'm getting really annoyed by it!" I scolded the doctor.

"Alright, fine then. Just don't disturb her or doing some… 'things' to her. She is sleeping."

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to teach me something like that." I told him, annoyed by that "things" he thought I would do to her. But although being angry of him, I still have something to ask. "By the way, excuse me, but…"

"What's wrong, young one?" The doctor asked, seeing how I couldn't utter something out of my mouth.

"Just a theory, but… what if we couldn't find any solution for her?"

"Hmm… I guess she would have to stay like that for the rest of her life?" The doctor said, which shocked me.

"The rest of her life?! I'm sorry, but are you really doing your job?!"

"Sorry, young man, we've tried all that we could. All we can do now is wait and hope." The doctor said coldly, like he didn't care about his patient and joined his group. Hearing that just make me sick, so without controlling myself, I slam my fist on the wall, becoming more hopeless, thinking about her staying like that.

"Damn it!" I gritted my teeth while saying that all by myself. After a short while, I stand up from the cold floor and go inside the room again, facing the truth that Itsuki might not be able to be cured. Inside, the light is switched off, but still the same spine-shivering silence. I can't see it clearly, but looks like Itsuki is sleeping, seems peacefully but it's actually not. Since it's already late, I throw the sandwich wrapper inside the nearby bin, go inside the restroom, located conveniently in the room, wash my face quickly and get out of it, looking at Itsuki one more time.

"Good night, Itsuki…" I whispered to her, knowing that she wouldn't hear me, then looked around, trying to find any hospital bed or at least any place to sleep, but I can't find anything comfortable. So I take out the stool I sat on earlier and place it next her bed, with a bedside table next to it. I lean my head on the table, trying to find if it's actually comfortable to sleep on, which it surprisingly is, so I decide to sleep like that for the night.

Looking out the windows with opened curtains, there are stars shining everywhere, but coincidentally, there are actually five most shiny stars, like they're the quintuplets, which make me sadly smile. Looking back at Itsuki, I notice that her usual star-shaped hairclips have gone, must be because of the accident. I don't think that she changed her hairclips, considering they're her favorite accessories.

"What are you dreaming, Itsuki?" I whispered to her, as a question that would receive no answer, but I wouldn't mind. Letting out a yawn, I slowly lean my head on the bedside table, sitting on the same stool and start falling into a deep slumber.

O0O

Writer's POV

"_Itsuki, come here! We'll leave you if you're not hurry!"_

"_W-Wait for me!" _

_There is a certain little girl, running on the hill, heading to her family. On the hill, there is a settled picnic blanket, with a picnic basket, filled with food inside, and a family awaiting her. Her sisters are annoyed by how slow she is, while her parents are chuckling and shaking her head for her daughter. What unique about their children is all five of them are the same. Same face, same hair, same clothes…_

_When the youngest one, which is her, reaches the hill, she starts opening the basket without thinking, and receives a slap on the hand from her oldest sister._

"_Ichika, why did you do that to me? It hurts…" The youngest one started rubbing her soring red hand and cried._

"_Control yourself, Itsuki. At least wait for our parents to sit down." The oldest one scolded her little sister. Seeing the situation, the mother crouches down and holds the crying sister's hand._

"_Ichika, don't be too serious to your sister. Come on, Itsuki, let me flow the pain away for you." The mother said and shook her hand slightly, time after time. "Pain, pain, be gone! Say it with me, Itsuki." She said the magic words and asked the youngest one to do the same._

"_Pain… pain… be gone…" The girl said between sniffles, and soon her pain was vanished, so she stopped crying, but she didn't want to look at her sister's face again. "I hate you, Ichika!" She retorted at her oldest sister and pouted, but her sister didn't turn her sight to her._

"_Now, now, Itsuki. Ichika had her reason for doing that. Everything is settled now. Can we sit down and begin our picnic, Ichika?" The father tried to solve things between his daughters and asked the oldest one. But then, something strange happened._

_The oldest one turns her sight to Itsuki, but her face is cracking into pieces, and most significant, her head is bleeding some kind of red liquid._

"_Oh, you hate me, Itsuki?! Well, that's fine! I hate you, too!" The oldest one shouted at her youngest, made her flinch._

"_Ichika-nee-san…?" Itsuki murmured, gave up to the ground and fell down. But without thinking, the oldest sister grabs her sister's dress collar and picks her up with it._

"_Do you remember this, Itsuki?!" Ichika shouted, pointed at her bleeding spot, letting out an unnatural smile. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, WE WOULD HAVE SURVIVED THE ACCIDENT!"_

"_Ichika-nee-san… I'm sorry… I-" The youngest one started apologizing, but the other sisters started joining in with their oldest._

'_Useless little one...'_

'_How can you survive out of all of us?'_

'_She will live the rest of her life not remembering us, won't she? How a little bastard!'_

"_Guys, I- I will remember you. I promise not to forget you! Please forgive me! Please!" The youngest one started crying, as the sky had turned from blue to deep red, the grass and flowers beneath her feet were rotting away. Suddenly, the ground beneath her starts cracking and collapsing, bringing her down to nothingness._

"_FATHER! MOTHER! ICHIKA! NINO! MIKU! YOTSUBA! ANYONE! SAVE ME!"_

…

"Itsuki! Itsuki! Wake up! Hey!" Fuutarou shouted while shaking Itsuki, who was screaming in her sleep. Thanks to his strong shaking, Itsuki awakes and sits up immediately. She is breathing heavily, thinking about her previous nightmare.

"You're okay, Itsuki? Can you hear me? Oi!" Fuutarou asked her, but just like usual, she just stood there, saying nothing, but her eyes were filled with terror. "Wait for me, I'll get some water. Maybe it will help you calm down." Fuutarou told her and left the bed, tried to find some water around the room. However, suddenly, Itsuki starts crying, screaming her sisters' names, without knowing they're not here.

"I... chi… ka… Ni… no… Mi… ku… Yot… suba… Where… are… you?!" She shouted to nothing, tears streaming out her eyes like a waterfall. Her hands are touching everywhere, without knowing that there is nothing beside her, since her sight is blurry and she can't see anything but darkness.

Fuutarou hears her crying and looks at her, his heart is throbbing and he can feel his chest hurts for seeing his friend. However, he doesn't know what to do except looking at her dumbstruck, or in the other words, he has never met such a situation, so he can't find any solution. All he does is dashing to her bed and crouches next to it, facing her soring red eyes.

"Itsuki… what's wrong? Why are you crying? Please, answer me! I'm here to-" He knew that Itsuki wouldn't be able to hear him, but he still tried his best to ask her, to let her know that he was still with her, when suddenly Itsuki started grabbing his shirts, gripping on it weakly. Then she leans her head on it and sobs, damping his shirts.

Surprised and confused by her sudden action, Fuutarou just doesn't know what to do next, when in a flash, he remembers the time when he was young, when Raiha was crying and he was trying to comfort her. Thinking that could work, he pulls Itsuki closer and wraps his arms around her, patting her back.

"It's okay… it's okay… I'm here… I'm here for you… You've been bearing a lot of pain, right? Then just cry, let them all out…" He comforted her, like how he comforted Raiha back then, while rubbing his broken friend's back and whispered to her, trying to calm her down.

"U… e… su… gi… kun… Ue… sugi… kun…" Itsuki murmured, and started crying more, digging her face into Fuutarou's hug. "Don't… leave… me… Ue… sugi… Don't… leave… me… I'm… sorry…" She starts gripping on his shirts more as she is saying those words. Her grip is still really weak, with a slight shake is enough to escape from it, but Fuutarou doesn't do it. He lets her pouring out all her tears and emotion, staying like that with her, making sure that she has someone by her side.

While her crying is echoing across the room, the bowl haircut young man remembers the sign hanging outside the doors, and realizes how wrong it is. 'Unable to talk, unable to feel? So this is what you called unable?!' He cursed it and pulled his friend closer, stayed like that in a long time. The usual silence of the dark hospital room, now is filled with the weeping of a young girl, who has lost everything, but now she has luckily found something, or someone who is by her side.

"Itsuki…" That was all Fuutarou could say. Seeing his friend like that makes him shed some tears as well, so he rests his chin on her head, slightly twisting her ahoge, letting her sobbing for hours.

After all the hopelessness, after a heavy rain, Fuutarou finds out that he was wrong. Things won't be hopeless, as in the end… there will soon be… a rainbow…

**Chapter 2:**

**Hopeless and a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuutarou's POV

When I was a kid, my dad, Isanari, used to say: "Son, when your girlfriend or at least someone who has different sex from you feels lonely or depressed, make sure to bring her a toothbrush and brush those teeth clean. Your reward will be her shiny smile and grin of happiness." I know that's quite an inappropriate thing to teach a child, but his statement has been in mind since then and I don't think I'll forget it.

Even how weird and stupid it sounds, its meaning is still somewhere inside those words. I think he was teaching me how to be a gentleman, or at least how to be nice with a girl, but I don't really need a girlfriend, and I can't find that "brush your girl's teeth" useful in today's life. I guess that's the reason why mom married him, for his comedic personality, but sorry dad, even how inexperienced I am in "love stuffs", I still acknowledge that brushing anyone teeth can receive a bad consequence.

Now back to the present, I had quite a story to tell last night. Somehow, or maybe due to her nightmare, Itsuki got back her sense and let out all of her emotions, with crying of a broken girl. So I just remembered when Raiha was like 5 or 6, tripping herself into hard rocks, crying, then I had to take the role as an "onii-chan" and comforted her. Having said that, I did the same with Itsuki, like some father telling her that "Teddy bear-san" would be okay, he just had a big cut in his stomach that would never be able to fix, so he had to buy another identical one and lied that the fairy had fixed him. Except this time, we have "Itsuki-chan", who is literally a brick with an ahoge, can't move her legs or arms an inch, "broken" from the inside, but I believe she is still fixable.

Learning and studying at my university, we didn't have much girls, and even if we did, they would avoid me for being a nerd or my scary gaze that had been upgraded, without wearing any Jason's mask. Needless to say I started to miss those quintuplets, not because I missed the scent of girls, of course. But last night, I comforted a broken girl like comforting a toddler, so now for some reason, I'm seeing her as an adult-sized kid. It was really rare to see her crying in front of me, so she was a crybaby the whole time? Ichika, I feel you.

However, putting aside all my confessions, I still have to say that Itsuki is definitely feeling lonely. It will be hard for her when she finally gets back her sense, only to find out that her father, or the entire Nakano family tree is almost gone, except her, that will be tough. She is the youngest one of all, or should I say, the most immature of all, so it will be hard to face that reality. So all and all, it will be nice to have someone by her side, in this case, me.

So… what is a guardian like me doing now? Well…

"Alright, Itsuki, if you can hear me, open your mouth." I told her warmly, and after a few seconds, she opened her mouth just like I said. After that… I pick up a toothbrush, squeeze some toothpaste on it, which has the smell of peppermint, by the way…

… And I start brushing her teeth.

Seriously, for someone who hasn't brushed her teeth for almost a week, I'm quite impressed. Her teeth are still really white and strong. For a mouse, it has to carve its tooth on something wooden, so it won't be too long or too sharp. For Itsuki, perhaps during 4 years of living oversea, she also "carved" her teeth on so many types of food, that her teeth is perfectly lined up. That's really good to me.

"Remember to keep your mouth open wide, Itsuki. There is a toothbrush in your mouth, not some peppermint-flavored lollipop. Don't bite it." I warned her while brushing her upper jaw, and she just let out those "ahh ahh" moans. So I'm blushing like crazy, and she just keeps that dull expression on her face. Please, at least show me some emotions, Itsuki.

Oh, and why am I brushing her teeth, you ask?

Well… let's just say she woke up, we cuddled each other for approximately 5 minutes, or if she-was-rubbing-her-forehead-while-I-stood-still-for-being-bashful was called cuddle, and I smelt some bad smell coming from her mouth.

Right now I'm really tired and I definitely need some sleep, but my mind tells me not to. Last night, she was crying so much that she fell asleep, but she was hugging my arms like some kind of hot dog plushy. It wasn't strong, but I still kept that position since I didn't want to see her break into emotions again. But if I could send her one thing when she was cured, I would tell her to control her drool. Seriously, I can still smell it from my arm.

"Alright, Itsuki, grit your teeth. I'll brush the outside." I told her one more thing, so she did just as I said and let me brush outside. Seriously, those teeth are shiny like pearls. I'm actually a little jealous.

Now how can I wash her mouth? I have to think of some way. She won't be able to hear a whole long sentence about how to do it, so I guess I have to instruct her step by step.

"Itsuki, open your mouth." I told her, and she opened it. Then I pour out a cup of water and try my best to pour all of it inside her mouth. It still has some leftover, but not too bad.

"Itsuki, close your mouth and make a puffy face." I whispered to her, so she did and looked like she was pouting. So, for my next step, I hold her chin and start shaking it, like how I wash my mouth after brushing my teeth every day, she is also moaning following my movement. And why am I finding this amusing?

"Alright, Itsuki, now lower your head, and give it a big spat." I ordered her, and she did it. She spats all of those water out, which I'm sure her mouth is completely cleaned. For the next step, I take a comb and start combing her hair.

I used to comb Raiha's hair before, so I know how to do without pulling the whole hair down. For Itsuki, I don't really know how she combed it and there are also a few pieces of hair falling down, but I know her hairstyle, enough for me to comb it as she may use to. Maybe the nurses have taken care of her bathing, her hair is actually not too hard to comb. Within a few minutes, it looks great, at least for me.

Finally, I take out a towel and start making it wet, drying it and proceed to wash Itsuki's face, when suddenly with just a slight touch, she flinches and screams.

"Itsuki, what's wrong?! You feel uncomfortable?" I put away the towel and asked her concernedly, patting her shoulders. After shaking for a while, she finally calms down a little.

"Itsuki… scared of water… Water splash... into Itsuki's face… just like the accident… and it blocked Itsuki's view… Wet towel blocks Itsuki's view…" Itsuki tried to answer, but she looked like she was on a verge of tears. So I wrap my arms around her neck, rest my head on hers, hoping that she will calm down.

"Hey… it's okay… towel won't harm you. I'll wash your face as quick as possible, alright? Don't scared, Itsuki." I whispered warmly to her, like I was talking to a little kid, but from this point I pretty much didn't care. After a few seconds of thinking, Itsuki slightly nods, let me do the work and wash it. I try to do it as fast as possible, while she lets out some moans whenever the towel blocks her eyes, but luckily she isn't afraid of it, at least compared to what happened before.

"See? All finished!" I said as I put the towel back to its place, to tell Itsuki that everything was done. So next, I do the most difficult part of this whole morning cleaning thing: carrying. To be honest, even though she is much skinnier than she used to, she is still a heavy piece of meat. Right now I'm carrying her bridal style, because piggyback simply won't work for her weak limbs and arms, but just with that, my shoulders are starting to shatter.

Someday, I just wish I had some kind of half-a-human-sized basket, so I could just put her inside and carry her on my back, with no problem.

"See? Wasn't so hard, was it? I told you I could carry with your personal cleaning stuffs." I told her as I put her back to the bed, but after hearing that question, she just turned away from me. "So after I passed all those challenges, you decided to ignore me? That's so cruel, Itsuki." I pretended to purr at her, like I was upset, but she didn't turn her head to me at all.

And I think I just went "papa mode" the whole morning, taking care of her like she was my own daughter.

Looking outside the windows, seeing how the birds are singing and the sun is shining beautifully, there is one thing that I know I shall do it next time. One important thing, which I definitely do it and definitely keep it in my heart. So I close my fist and pump it to my left chest, promise myself…

… That next time when Itsuki needs some cleaning, I'll call the nurse or Raiha. I don't even care about my sister finding out about how bad Itsuki is, it's just too much pressure for me.

**Chapter 3**

**Take a toothbrush, brush a broken girl's teeth, what would you receive?**

O0O

Writer's POV

"Patient Itsuki Nakano, your breakfast is ready. Oh, it's you, that young one. You're still here?" A nurse carried a tray of food into Itsuki's room, when she saw Fuutarou was also there, looking out the windows.

"Yeah, I stayed here overnight, remember?" Fuutarou asked, but the nurse shook her head. Needless to care about Fuutarou, she puts down the breakfast in front of Itsuki, along with her spoon and napkin. "Have yourself. I'll be collecting them later, okay?" The nurse told Itsuki and took her leave, leaving the redhead sitting there, staring at nothing again. However, this time she doesn't leave the room. She stops at the doors and starts waiting there, which gets the attention from Fuutarou.

"Can I ask why you don't leave the room?" Fuutarou asked, a little annoyed by her attitude.

"Well… since this will just end up just like last time, I'll just wait here for a bit more. If she doesn't eat it, I'll just collect it." The nurse answered naturally, and it made Fuutarou snap. So he walks straight to her face angrily.

"Do you even think that Itsuki knows nothing about it?" Fuutarou asked furiously, but the nurse didn't seem to care.

"Of course she doesn't. The sign outside says it all! She can't hear, or talk, or walk, or feel. You're her boyfriend, but it doesn't mean that I have to trust your words. Do you even think that she can at least have something? I think not!" The nurse said.

"Then have all of you ever sat down and talked to her for at least a few hours?" Fuutarou retorted, then pointed at Itsuki. "That girl's been through a tragedy. She has no one by her side now. So all of you doctors and nurses just call it off as 'mental problem' and leave her there?" Fuutarou shouted, but he tried to keep it small so Itsuki wouldn't be frightened. Then he walks to her bed, sits next to her side and picks up the spoon, scooping up some soup. The nurse is frustrated by seeing that.

"She won't eat it, you know? Just take a bite and leave it there, I'll collect it. Don't try to fight. It's useless!" The nurse said, but he didn't care. Holding a spoon filled with soup, he turns to Itsuki, who is looking at somewhere blankly. Knowing just what to do, he leans to Itsuki's ear.

"Itsuki, I'm here. Can you turn to your left?" Fuutarou whispered, so Itsuki could turn to his side. When they are finally facing each other, he decides to do the next step. "Good, now prepare for your first meal after a while. Open up." Fuutarou told her warmly, small but enough to hear, so she opened her mouth just like he asked, which impressed the nurse. Then he moves the spoon of soup to her mouth. "Now close your mouth and swallow it, but let me remove the spoon first, okay? Don't eat it as well, eat what is on it." Fuutarou said. After that, she closes her mouth and swallows the whole soup, which the nurse is surprised, while Fuutarou is trying not to pat her head for finding that a little adorable.

"A-Amazing, how could you-" The nurse tried to ask but got cut off.

"She doesn't have problems with hearing or deaf, her ears are just buzzing that she can't hear well. Her brain was a little coo coo back then, but she just needed a knock to process something, though it might take her some times to process it. And she just can't see well because of her blurry eye sights. But I think it's just a temporary term, and perhaps all she needs is a pair of glasses." Fuutarou said, or more like he taught the nurse a lesson. "Did I just go one step ahead of you doctors and nurses? Because I think I did." He said and smirked at the nurse, made she feel angrier, but she tried to keep her anger from bursting out.

"Fine, just feed her all those soup. Since my prediction of her wouldn't eat it was wrong, it won't be enough to make her full for the day, anyway." The nurse said and took her leave, leaving the redhead girl and the bowl haircut boy inside, with a bowl of soup, but not much for a normal human. Fuutarou is mad at the nurse, but he decides to let it slide. He turns to Itsuki, who just got fed the second spoon.

"So, delicious? You seem to be enjoying it." Fuutarou leaned forward and asked Itsuki. However, after swallowing the second spoon, Itsuki opens her mouth, sticks out her tongue. "Bweh!" was her review for the horrible soup she had just eaten.

'Oh yeah, she's a food critic, after all. That's explainable.' Fuutarou thought to himself, while smelling the bowl of soup, which actually smelt bad.

However, for someone who was born in a family with poor financial condition, he knows that even how bad some food tastes, having any leftover is unforgivable. So he brings the smelly bowl to Itsuki, whose nose starts smelling and tells her to stay away from it, and that makes her slowly back off. "Itsuki, I know this soup is bad, but eat it! Leaving leftover is terrible!" He ordered Itsuki, but she just kept backing of whenever Fuutarou moved an inch to her.

"Itsuki! Open wide!"

"Hngggg!" was what Itsuki "said" while making a puffy face.

"Itsuki, here come the train!"

"Hnggggg!"

"Itsuki, my daughter, open up!"

"Hngggggggg!"

Outside, there are some doctors and nurses walking around, finding Itsuki's room strange from all the noise both of them made in the morning. Thanks to yesterday's event, people have been passing around the story of a young man visiting his poor girlfriend, a touching story that no one at that hospital doesn't know about it. Some are actually chatting, guessing about what is happening inside.

O0O

'What is she really thinking, leaving leftover like that…?' Fuutarou thought, he was angry with Itsuki. Talking about the redhead, she is sticking her tongue out, hoping to get rid all the horrible taste she has to endure. Her eyes are tearing up for eating horrible food, so she thinks about showing her face to Fuutarou, hoping that will make him regret and hug her again.

However, when she moves closer to Fuutarou and sticks her head out, looking up to Fuutarou's face so he can see her face, that doesn't move him at all.

"Don't even think that crying is a way to make me feel bad! I can be caring, but I can also be strict to you. Forget it." Fuutarou scolded Itsuki, so she crawled away from him with her weak arms and pouted, avoiding his gaze. 'Yeah, that's right. Sit in that corner and consider your fault, Itsuki!' Fuutarou thought.

Because of busy taking care of Itsuki, he hasn't had breakfast at all, so he leaves the room for a while. After that, he comes back with a chicken sandwich, bought from a local store. 'Finally, something to eat for breakfast. I'm really starving that I can't think about skipping breakfast for lunch!' Fuutarou smiled and opened the sandwich wrapper, made the smell of cooked chicken and the scent of vegetables cover the whole room. The usual smell of medical alcohol is now replaced with the scent of meat.

"Thank you for the food." Fuutarou said. Then he is about to take a bite on the sandwich, when suddenly he feels someone tugging his shirts from behind. So he turns around and finds out it is Itsuki. Since the smell is so strong, her nose can detect where the sandwich is, and also because that soup wasn't enough for her, she isn't full.

"… What's up?" Fuutarou asked her coldly, acting like he was still angry. But she doesn't say anything, her eyes are sticking on where the smell comes from, which Fuutarou also finds out about that, by tracking the way from her eye sights to the sandwich.

"So you want this sandwich?" Fuutarou asked, which Itsuki nodded as an answer, while letting out some shrieks.

"But you're mad at me, aren't you? No sandwich for you." Fuutarou said and turned away from her, just to check out how she would react. After a short while, he turns back, and just as he thought, she starts frowning and lowering her head, maybe as a sign of apology. Her ahoge is also lowering down itself. Yes, he's still angry, but seeing her like that, he can't stand it.

"… You know what?" Fuutarou said, made Itsuki lift her head back up. Then he moves the sandwich closer to her face. "Just a bite, okay?" He said, made Itsuki let out shrieks of happiness and her ahoge stood straight back up. She leans forward and takes a small bite of the sandwich, which the black-haired boy was thinking about messing with her by pulling it away, but he refused. Seeing her face becomes puffy by eating the sandwich amuses him, but he is also bashful for hand-feeding a girl. Avoiding her gaze, he looks outside the windows, where the sun is shining brightest. He starts thinking about his family, perhaps worrying about him for not coming home until now

'What is Raiha making for lunch anyway? Should I stay here for lunch, too?" Fuutarou thought and sighed. He really wants to stay by his friend's side, but at the same time, he knows that Raiha is worried sick about him. He uses his left hand to lift up his chin and think of a choice to make.

Meanwhile, he still keeps the sandwich in front of Itsuki, so he notices that the weight of the sandwich is no more, or it's just getting lighter. He also feels like he is holding nothing in his hand.

He fears that his supposed-to-be breakfast might have made its way through Itsuki's stomach.

"Itsuki, wait!" He shouted at Itsuki, made her flinch in a sudden. Then he pulls back the sandwich, only to find out that over half of it has vanished, especially the main character of the sandwich: that delicious roasted chicken. All of them is now making their way down to Itsuki's guts, while the "culprit" is still busy chomping and swallowing the rest of it in her mouth.

"ITSUKI!" Fuutarou screeched between his teeth, but Itsuki didn't care, or she just couldn't see it because of her blurry sights. But putting those aside, although Itsuki makes Fuutarou angry twice, he notices a big difference. The now chomping and gulping Itsuki, compared to that broken one, is like night and day. She doesn't have that blank expression on her face, she doesn't seem "dead" like how she used to. Her eyes are still somewhat soulless, but her face has become brighter, or in the other words…

She looks much more cheerful than she was.

"You know what? I'll let you have the rest." Fuutarou told Itsuki and handed her the rest of his sandwich. 'Perhaps I'll wait until lunch then.' He thought. However, Itsuki, instead of happily receiving the rest of the sandwich, suddenly pushes his hand back to him.

"What? I thought you like sandwich? Just take it, I don't mind." Fuutarou said, thinking that she might be upset because of him taking the sandwich away before, but he was wrong. Her answer shocks him.

"Ue… sugi-kun… eat…" Itsuki stammered, weakly pointing at the sandwich, which made Fuutarou surprised and blush by her action. 'Itsuki-chan… you're finally growing up…' Fuutarou thought as he was about to cry, having a pride of a father, seeing his daughter growing up, becoming more mature and leaving the family with a man walking by her side- "Oi! Don't you dare marrying him!" Fuutarou shouted at Itsuki, thinking way too far about her being his daughter, made Itsuki tilt her head to a side in confusing.

"But anyway, I'm proud of you, Itsuki. Finally, you-" Fuutarou was saying while letting the sandwich in his mouth, but his action stopped when he noticed something strange about it.

The rest of the sandwich, except two beds of bread, are just a small slice of tomato and a piece of lettuce.

"Hey… Itsuki…" Fuutarou asked, turned his gaze to her while twitching his eyes in anger, which Itsuki tilted her head again as a sign for him to continue.

"What made you want to play this sharing game with me?" Fuutarou asked, pointing straight at the sandwich. Itsuki can't see clearly where he is pointing, but she still somehow understands the question.

"… Veggie…" Itsuki said, and soon the rage was building up in Fuutarou's chest. Again, unable to see, but still able to feel the dark and intimidating aura, Itsuki backs off from Fuutarou, but every inch she makes, Fuutarou still catches up with her, resulting with an inching race on the bed, where both the contestants chasing around in a circle.

"Then eat them up! Veggies are good for you!"

"Hngggggg!"

"What?! You're making that sound again?! Open your mouth! I'm throwing this in!"

"Hngggggg!"

"Don't you dare 'hngggg' me!"

And that's how the thought-to-be peaceful morning turns out to be a lively and noisy beginning of day, which sure is hasn't ended yet. But so far, quite a process has been made, and far away, the rainbow is slowly appearing before them.


	4. Chapter 4

Fuutarou's POV

_*pzzt* *pzzt*_

"Yeah, old geez, I'm here. What's up?" The phone was ringing, so I picked it up and found out it was my father.

"Fuutarou-kun~~ Where have you been all these times? I'm really worried about you! There's no one having an unnecessary argument with me right now…" My father, Isanari, purred, which made me piss up.

"Didn't Raiha tell you that I'm at the hospital? I don't think I have to mention the reason." I answered.

"Tch tch tch. Oh my son." He said in a disappointed tone. "You want to stay with Itsuki-chan that long? What? Did you two do some naughty 'stuffs' behind this old man? Bad boy, Fuutarou-kun~~"

"Wha- I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO HER!" His words made me blush and extremely bashful.

"What? You haven't? That's kind of sad, to be honest." My dad said with some devilish chuckle.

"Hey old man, you know what, I kind of feel homesick! Let me come home and we go somewhere to 'have a talk', alright?!" I said, trying to contain my anger, while balling my fist shakenly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Don't be too rough, buddy." My dad said, which I was still angry, but I tried to drown my anger down. But knowing him as my father, I know that he has a reason to call me, which could be something serious.

"Hey, Fuutarou." He asked through the phone, which sounded seriously, thanks god. So I let out a hum to ask back.

"That girl, Itsuki… She's doing okay, isn't she?" He asked, which took me a while to answer, thinking about how to reply that.

"… To be honest, I'm still doubting. She has some mentally stuffs happening to her, but I think she'll be fine. No, I hope that she'll be fine, with someone like me next to her."

"What? So in the past, you've been doing some perverted things to those sisters, so you're scared that she doesn't trust you? Haha." He started laughing

"Yeah- I mean no! It's just…" I started to blush as his laugh became louder. "It's just… she doesn't have anyone to be with her. Her sisters are gone, so is her father. It would be scary being in a room with no one close, if I were her. I mean… she just had a nightmare last night, and if I hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. But… is it okay?"

That's what I've been doubting all along.

Just think about it, one day you lost all of your family members, and the next day someone was sitting next to you, hugging you close, while you actually didn't have any special relationship with him. That was the thing happened last night, and even this morning. How could she be okay with that?

I'm not someone that special to her. I mean, first day at school, I actually was a jerk by showing off my all-correct test result in front of her, someone bad at studying. And now, she is relying on me. Does she actually trust me, or is this something like "clinging onto something when there is a storm" stuff?

"So you don't believe that she trusts you as her bodyguard or something like that?" My dad asked, and I answered with a 'yes'. After that, he chuckles a little.

"Do you remember when you was young, and I pretended to be a demon to scare you?" He asked.

"Oh now you're bringing that up?!"

"Wait, I'm not finished." He said. "So you shouted 'boohoo, I hate you, old man', but then there was a thunder, so you got freaked out and started hugging my leg tightly. I mean I couldn't even move an inch, like there was someone chaining a cannonball around my leg. By the way, you made quite a comedy show for your mom in that day, Fuutarou."

"Haha, so you're taking this golden chance to mock me?"

"I thought you should be clever to know that, Fuutarou." My father said. "The point is so simple to see. When people are scared of something, they usually hang or cling on something near them, or in this case, someone close to them. In their mind, that person is the one they can trust, they can hold dearly and feel safe."

"… So your point is…"

"You are the one, Fuutarou. You are that 'someone' to her. Right now you are like a teddy bear for her to hug, to feel safe. She doesn't trust you, you said? Stop being unsure about yourself, buddy. You have a girl to comfort, my boy." He said, and to be honest, I felt more relieved hearing those words. I don't have quite a good view on my father, but at least he has helped me big time.

"… I think the word you should have used is 'life-sized hamburger'." I told him.

"That's a weird word to use, son. What's for?"

"Nevermind. Just forget it." I said. It's actually glad that we are having a real father and son conversation. We are not talking face to face, but at least having time like that is enough for me, to make me feel more confident. Thanks a lot, old man.

"Anyway, what are you doing? I thought you probably were taking a nap in the middle of the afternoon." My dad asked. So I look to my side, or should I say, what I am actually doing right now.

While talking to the phone, my other hand is floating in the air, holding a hamburger. Meanwhile, Itsuki, after sleeping from having her breakfast, now has woken up to have her lunch, bite after bite on the burger. She actually bit a big one, so her face is all puffy, chewing all the things in her mouth before she takes another bite. I know that if I reveal to him about feeding Itsuki, he will have a feast of laugh. So I have to use some other words to answer.

"… Hand-feeding…" Well crap, I slipped it out!

"… Oh ho, and what are you feeding, Fuutarou-kun~~"

"W-Well… just… some birds outside with some burg-" Crap!

"You feed birds with burger? Son, what the hell?"

"No, I mean puppy! Yeah! I'm feeding puppy with burger!"

"So you're feeding some outside puppy, an animal that's not even your pet burger? That's quite a smart way to use money, son…" My dad said ironically, made me embarrassed and blush red.

"… You know what? See you then, old man. I'll probably be staying another night at the hospital, so don't worry about me, alright?"

"Good. See you then." My dad said and ended the call. As soon as the beeping sound of no connection to the other phone rings, I start relieving all the stress and breath I've been keeping in my chest. I've never been this stressful talking to my dad. That's really bizarre, but explainable.

I look at my other hand to see the burger has completely vanished, only the wrapper on my hand and Itsuki, with a puffy face, probably from taking such a last bite. To be honest, her face is starting to look like a squirrel, a squirrel that chewing on its burger while the "owner" is facing death talking to his father. You look so natural, Itsuki.

"Hmm?" Itsuki hummed and tilted her head to a side, probably wondering why I was looking at her for so long. It's actually a relief that her view is blurry, or she would freak out by how menacing I am thinking about the situation.

So please, Itsuki, with that being said, stop staring at me!

O0O

Geez, I've never thought staying one place at this hospital can be this boring. If only I knew that Itsuki could be visited, I would bring something to read, especially for my next job. I've got a degree, finally, so summer will be my precious time to find somewhere to work. But now I have to stay here, checking on Itsuki, or she will freak the frick out if she finds out I've left the room.

Even with my phone, I can't find anything interesting to read. I mean just look at all the news.

'_Nakano family accident: Only one lucky survivor.'_

'_The youngest of Nakano quintuplets: Unlikely descendent.'_

Yeah, like those journalists actually care about someone's feeling. They just think about what news to upload for money. That's just disappointing.

Right now, Itsuki is sleeping again, and she is also drooling. I wish I had such an easy life like her: eating then sleeping, then waking up to eat again. Such a convenient circle of life.

Outside, the sky is slowly turning to gray, and all of those colorful streetlight are turning on and flickering. Meanwhile I don't know if I'm lazy or I'm just used to this cold air of the air conditioner and the scent of medical alcohol, which I don't have any trouble with it, now, I just don't feel like going out to buy some dinner. Considering Itsuki still has hospital's food as her dinner, but thinking of that "bweh" face of her when she ate that soup, I don't think she will ever lick that spoon ever again.

My old man was right. Somehow I just feel that I should be her "life-sized burger", but I'm so obsessed with it that I actually consider what she should eat.

… Am I being a father at the age of 22? That's too early, don't you think? Too much responsibility.

'You are that 'someone' to her. Right now you are like a teddy bear for her to hug, to feel safe.'

Hate to admit this, but you're right, old geez…

Well, time to pick up my lazy butts and get some dinner, then.

"You seem really stressful, big bro."

"Yeah, I know. I have to take care of her dinner-"

Wait, who is saying?

"Good evening, big bro! I'm bringing some food for you!" There was a sound of a girl, cheering right behind me. So I turn around to find out who she is, and guess who I found.

"… Raiha?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted at her, surprised at my little sister's appearance.

"Brother, you so mean! So you were lying about Itsuki not okay, so you two can play alone in this room. I hate you, brother!" Raiha said and pouted.

"What do you mean playing?! This is not a place to play! Itsuki is-" I scolded her, but she didn't listen to me and dashed straight to Itsuki, who were still sleeping on her bed.

"But I don't hate you." Raiha said and pointed at Itsuki. Just before I thought she would do something stupid, she shakes Itsuki violently, trying to wake her up. "Itsuki-san! Itsuki-san! Wake up! Raiha is here for you!" With all her effort, Itsuki awakes immediately, and she starts breathing heavily with eyes wide open.

"Good evening, Itsuki-san! I've brought some-" Raiha told Itsuki, or she actually sounded like she was celebrating. However, she suddenly stops when Itsuki is on a verge of tears. So with all the trouble, I walk to her bed, sit down next to her and pull her close to me, patting her back. Oh boy…

"Yes, yes, you're scared right, Itsuki? I'm here…" I comforted her, didn't sound like I used to last night, but it was because I was sick of Raiha's sudden action. From that, Itsuki buries her face into the crook of my neck.

"Earthquake… there is a demon… pulling out my arms and legs… scary…" Itsuki whispered, then buried her head deeper, along with a "puu" moan from her. Seriously, I'm really impressed by how her brain generated her dream.

"Brother…" Talking about Raiha, I noticed that she was about to cry. Like, why? I guess it's also my fault for not warning her earlier, but she should know it's wrong to shake a patient while he or she is sleeping like that!

"Brother, you cruel! How could you brainwash her! Now she doesn't remember me! Itsuki-san! I'm your adorable Raiha! Remember me!" Raiha dashed to Itsuki and hugged her waist. When Itsuki sees that, or in the other words, sees the demon that tried to pull out her arms and legs, her jaw drops and her eyes start streaming down tears, which I don't know if that is depressing or funny.

"Raiha, follow me!" I scolded my sister, but she didn't even listen.

"Itsuki, I'll marry you! You don't have to feel pain and despair next to this guy again! I promise!" Raiha cried. I find that annoying, so I grab her ponytail and start pulling her outside, away from Itsuki.

"We are having a talk! Come with me, Raiha!"

"No, Itsuki-san! Itsuki-san!"

O0O

"Why wasn't you let me visit her, brother?!" Raiha shot back at me.

"Visiting?! More like assaulting! You couldn't see her face when you did that, could you?!" I scolded her and walked to the front of the door. "Beside…" Then I knocked the sign, which was still hanging in front of it. "Come have some reading…" I told her and backed myself off, letting Raiha standing in front of and read the sign. After a minute of reading, she covers her mouth with her hand for astonishment.

"No… It can't be…" Raiha whispered. So I come to her side and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Raiha, let me tell you 'The story of the beginning'. You're ready to hear?" I asked Raiha and after a while, she nodded. So I tell her about everything, when I first came to Itsuki's room, her status, the nightmare she had last night, even a little bit about this morning. After all of it, Raiha is streaming down tears on her face, with a runny nose.

"Itsuki-san…" She murmured. Feeling the same with her, I pat her back to comfort her.

"See? So you shouldn't have walked straight in her room and scared her like that." I told her, but my voice was small and enough for only her to hear. "This is the reason I didn't want you to come." I sighed, looking how hurtful my sister was for her friend. However, after a few minutes of weeping, she wipes away her tears with her arms and shoots back up with her face full of determination, which is a surprise to me.

"Raiha?"

"Brother, I refuse!" Raiha said, which shocked me a little.

"Refuse? Didn't I tell you to stay out of this? Your brother got this covered, don't worry." I told her, but she shook her head.

"But I also want to be someone next to Itsuki-san, too!" Raiha said and smiled at me. Seeing I lift my eyebrows after hearing that, she continues. "I want to be someone that Itsuki-san can rely on! I want to be someone that make her breakfast, lunch, dinner and seeing her gulping all of them in happiness!"

"… Raiha…" was all I could say. I have to admit, I've got a little emotional after her words.

"Two can both still do the work! Am I right, big bro?" Raiha asked me, made me smile.

"Yeah! That's quite a spirit, Raiha!" I smiled back at her, happy by how my little had grown up. From a little sister that was established as cute, she has become more mature and determinate. Big bro sure is proud of you.

While talking to Raiha, I also notice the huge backpack she is carrying on her back. I mean she doesn't have any summer school or lesson, so why does she have to carry something so heavy? "Raiha, what is that humongous backpack?" I asked.

For the sake of my question, she takes it down and opens it, and things happening inside can only be described in one word: paradise. The good smell of food starts leaking out, covering the whole corridor and even has the attention from the doctors and nurses nearby. It is the usual smell of curry, my favorite, and some steamed rice, which is a wonderful thing, compared to all my local-store-bought food this morning and afternoon.

"I made this so we and Itsuki-san can eat together. Did I make too much food?" Raiha asked concernedly.

"… No, you didn't. As a matter of fact, we probably won't eat much, as that redhead will swallow all of these down to her guts." I jokingly said. "By the way, where is dad? You left him at home, didn't you?"

"Yep!" Raiha said. "Don't worry! I left him some dinner at home, too, so he won't be hungry when we're gone!"

… What is that cheerful tone, my little sister? Now I feel poor for my old man, what the hell?

Anyway, closing Raiha's backpack, we go inside Itsuki's room, where she is waiting, staring at nothing, as usual. However, as soon as she hears our stepping, she turns her head to see Raiha and backs off, perhaps still thinking about that "demon". Seeing her like that makes Raiha frown, regret for assaulting her earlier.

"Let me talk to her." I told Raiha, lightly patted her shoulder and approached Itsuki. I sit down on her bed and lean to Itsuki's ear. "Itsuki, you remember Raiha? You know… my little sister, someone you are close to. You still remember her, right?"

"… Rai… ha… chan?" Itsuki said, still having some spaces between words, but those actually cheered Raiha and also me up.

"Yes, yes, that's right!" I cheerfully said, and pointed at Raiha. "This is not some demon, Itsuki. That's Raiha! She really misses you, you know?"

"Raiha…chan…" Itsuki said slowly again, and this time there were tears in her eyes, finally remembered her "best friend". "Raiha-chan!" I shouted out, which made Raiha have no control with her emotion. My little sister starts dashing to Itsuki, wrapping her hands around her and sobbing.

"Itsuki-san! You still remember me!" Raiha sobbed and dug her face further to Itsuki's chest, which that redhead actually returned it, placing her chin on Raiha's head. Both of the best friends start crying together, finally after 4 years. For Itsuki, she knows that she has another one by her side, she is not alone anymore. Seeing this reunion brings some small tears to my eyes, as well, happy for both of them.

You know, this is like the love of a father, happy to see his daughter finally making friends and not being alone- oh frick!

O0O

Writer's POV

"Say, brother?" Raiha asked, while feeding Itsuki the curry rice, and she received a hum from Fuutarou. "That horrible hospital food story you told me… they all have a reason, right?"

"What do you mean?" Fuutarou lifted his eyebrows.

"I mean although they are terrible, but after all, they are meant for Itsuki-san, right?" Raiha asked. "If anything happens to her, related to her stomach or some similar stuffs, we're in deep trouble, right? Tell me that sandwich was the only thing you fed her outside."

"… I don't know what you're talking about…" Fuutarou said, while his hands were sweating, thinking of the consequences. Right now, he really needs to change the subject. "Anyway, since she is finished with her dinner, you'll be heading straight home, right?" He asked his sister, which she shook her head.

"No, no, no, mister Fuutarou." Raiha answered in English. "I'll be staying here overnight with you, too. As I want to be close with Itsuki-san, right Itsuki-san?" Raiha asked and turned to Itsuki, who was still chewing and leaned her head on Fuutarou's sister's shoulder.

'_We are such amazing children, right old man?'_ Fuutarou thought of his father, staying home alone with none of his kids by his side. While thinking, he is handed a pile of clothes by Raiha, taking out of her backpack as well. "Um, what's that?" Fuutarou asked.

"Your clothes, of course! Get change, brother!" Raiha said, pointing at his shirts, which he had been wearing from yesterday's morning until now. "I bet it's really smelly right now!"

"Look, it's alright. You don't have to go through all the trouble." Fuutarou said, but Raiha shook her head. Then she turns her head to Itsuki.

"Why don't you ask her about it?" Raiha asked, pointing out the fact that Itsuki had really good nose.

"Alright then. Let's do it, shall we?" The black-haired boy said, then approached Itsuki, who was sitting up on the bed. "Hey Itsuki, from a scale of 1 to 10, how smelly is my clothes?" He asked and stretched his shirts closer to Itsuki's nose. After smelling that, she turns around immediately and starts gasping for air, breathing heavily, taking in as much oxygen as possible to her nose.

'_Is it really that bad?!'_ Fuutarou thought with his lower jaw dropped to the ground. Before he knows it, Raiha drags him to the restroom.

"Alright, the result has been determined. Go change, soldier!" Raiha said and pushed Fuutarou inside the restroom, then she turned to Itsuki. "You're also quite smelly too, Itsuki-san. Maybe I'll give you a bath tomorrow then."

Following his sister's order, Fuutarou changes to his new t-shirts and shorts, then he walks out the restroom, just to the Itsuki staring at something at the windows, while Raiha is nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Itsuki, where's Raiha?" Fuutarou asked.

"Outside… buying water…" Itsuki said, trying to point at the door, but she pointed at the wall instead. She didn't look at where she pointed, as her eyes are still somewhere at the windows, which Fuutarou can see it, though he still thinks that because she can't see well, she just stares at nothing again. So he comes to her bed and sits down next to her. "What are you looking at, Itsuki?" Fuutarou asked, thinking he would receive some meaningless answers, but he didn't.

"Color…" Itsuki said, still having trouble in process into sentence. "Colorful… dots… beautiful… some of them… moving… and there it is… the biggest one…"

Hearing her answer makes him raise his eyebrows, looking at the windows with her. The night is starting to fall, with all the colorful streetlight flickering, and some yellow one of the moving cars. Even from Itsuki's room's view, the windows have captured the whole city, creating such a beautiful light show. And on the sky, "the biggest one", is the moon, shining brightly, spreading its light all over the dark sky.

'_Today's moon is really beautiful, huh?'_ Fuutarou thought and smiled. Although staying with Itsuki is like being prisoned in a hospital room, but prisoned with such a sight, to him, is still a privilege.

Suddenly, he hears some small moans from Itsuki, who is shivering from cold, desperately covering her arms and legs. "You're cold, Itsuki?" The bowl haircut young man asked, so she nodded. He takes out her blanket and carefully covers it all over her shivering, balled body. "Here, have a blanket, you'll be warm." Fuutarou told her with care.

However, hearing that sentence from Fuutarou, being covered in a blanket, all those things make Itsuki remember of one thing, something that has slept deep in her mind, now finally awoken.

Something that she is trying to forget…

'_Are you cold, Itsuki? Have my blanket, you'll be warm.'_

The words from her sister, Miku, rings through her ears.

"So, Itsuki, perhaps we can wait until Raiha returns, and then- Hey, what's wrong?" Fuutarou was about to say something, until he turns to Itsuki to find her eyes streaming out tears, dropping each of them on the bedsheet. She starts sniffing, breathing deeply to stop herself from crying, but she can't. Before Fuutarou knows, she bursts into tears and turns away from Fuutarou, doesn't want him to see her face. But it's too late, as Fuutarou has already caught a glimpse of her teary eyes.

"Itsuki, what's wrong?" The black-haired boy asked warmly, but she shook her head. She starts gripping on the blanket, but her hands are too weak, so she is gripping it shakenly. She inches away from Fuutarou, but he moves quicker and closer to her, then he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay, Itsuki, I'm here… Just tell me if you want to…" Fuutarou asked, but he got no response. Feeling the care from Fuutarou, Itsuki's tears start falling down even more, as her cry becomes louder. Helplessly remove herself from Fuutarou's wrap, she gives up and turns around, letting the black-haired young man see her crying face, then she buries her face in his chest, wraps her arms around his waist and grips on his t-shirts weakly. Fuutarou returns the hug and pats her on the back, calming her down.

"It's alright, Itsuki… It's alright, just talk to me. I'm here for you…" Fuutarou whispered in her ears, made the redhead let out all of her emotions in his embrace. Holding the sobbing Itsuki in his arms, he moves his hand to her hair and slightly strokes it, patting her head. After a few minutes of weeping, Itsuki begins to talk.

"The blanket… you give me… Miku…" She tried to utter some words, but she couldn't. Feeling helpless with her weak, Itsuki cries louder, buries her face deeper to Fuutarou's chest, damping his t-shirts. Although she didn't say it clear, Fuutarou understands it.

"That stormy day… Miku gave her blanket to you, right?" He asked, which made her nod as answer.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Fuutarou asked. All the memories with her sister, Miku, flow through Itsuki's mind, as she is too hurtful to say something. Fuutarou knows this. She doesn't want to talk. She just needs someone to be by her side, to be the shoulders she can cry on. So he keeps silence, resting his head on her, letting out some small breath that makes her ahoge sway to the other side. Her weeping echoes through the room, breaking the silence it used to have.

"Uesugi-kun…" Itsuki asked, mumbling in his chest weakly, after a while.

"Yes?"

"Why do you care about me?" Itsuki asked, her voice became smaller. "Because of me… Ichika… bled… and everyone… my family…" She couldn't utter any word properly, as she desperately bit her lower lip to stop her from crying. Fuutarou then rubs her back, trying to calm the redhead down.

"So I need to have a reason to care about my friend? You're really asking too much, Itsuki…" Fuutarou said, holding Itsuki closer.

"Because you're special to me, that's all." Fuutarou said, which made Itsuki even more emotional and grip his t-shirts tighter, her crying became louder. "Beside, if your sisters found out that I made their youngest cry and I couldn't do anything about it, they would probably chop my head off, and Miku would tell me to cut my stomach."

Raising Itsuki up a little bit so she can sob on his shoulders, the young man then holds her closer so she won't have to keep balance on her paralyzed legs. Itsuki, from his waist, starts wrapping his neck. "Itsuki, if you feel weak, just tell me. One minute, one hour, heck even the whole day, I'll be there for you to cry on, to relieve all your pain. So don't worry about it, okay?" Fuutarou said warmly, letting her cry on his shoulders.

"Thank… you…" Itsuki murmured, as Fuutarou nodded. Both of them stay like that for a long time, as Fuutarou fulfills the role of "someone" to Itsuki, and Itsuki just doesn't want to let go her "life-sized burger". Itsuki shuts her eyes, pressing her head down to Fuutarou's shoulders while she is being patted.

"Uesugi… kun…"

"Hmm?"

"You're so… warm…" Itsuki whispered as she drifted to sleep, her arms released Fuutarou's neck, but her face slides down to Fuutarou's chest, leaning on it like a pillow. The young man, although feeling tickle with her hair, decides to give up.

'Perhaps I'll stay like this for a little while…' Fuutarou smiled, giving his warmth to Itsuki, giving her a sign that she's not alone.

"Alright everyone, thanks for waiting me! Here's the-" Raiha burst opened the doors, which had Fuutarou's attention. He turns around and puts his finger on his lips, then points at Itsuki, sleeping peacefully on his chest, telling her to keep silence. Raiha then gives her brother a thumb up and leaves the room, before blushing red, thinking of the scene.

'_Brother, even when you said I was growing up… I think you're growing up too…'_ Raiha thought, smiling to herself, letting the night passes on, as she was proud of her brother.

**Chapter 4**

**Warmth**


	5. Chapter 5

Writer's POV

_A few years later_

Hot summer in Japan, when everyone just wants to head to the beach or the sea, enjoying the fresh air with slight scent of burning sand and sounds of seagulls flying around the sky. This is the season when people either dip themselves into the deep blue sea, or just simply stay home with the air conditioner. However, for a certain young couple, they think this is a suitable time for training up, to gain some strength and endurance during this hot weather. Or at least one of them thinks so.

"Why… are we… jogging… in such a hot… weather like this?!" A redhead was jogging, with her hair tied in a ponytail, breathing heavily. She looks like she will collapse any second, judging from her almost floppy legs and sweats all over her face. She is jogging behind a black-haired guy, trying to catch up with him.

"This is the right time… to boost your stamina… so stop… complaining… for god sake…!" The black-haired guy tried to say, while also breathing heavily. He also lets out some coughs, as a sign of exhaustion. "We still have 5 more rounds to go, so pick up those legs and keep jogging!" He shouted, made the redhead drop her jaw.

"5 more?! I can't take this… anymore! Can we please… have a break?!" The girl said, coughs after coughs, with her body swaying left to right while running, unsteadily. Thinking about her words, the young man, although he doesn't want to, is forced to agree.

"Alright then… There's a bench just meters away… Let's just stop there." The young man said, pointing at the bench he was talking about. After jogging for a few more meters, he finally reaches it and settles down, finds his sitting spot on the bench and tries to catch some breath.

For the redhead, she manages to reach the destination, as her legs can't hold her much longer. Seeing the boy has already sat down, she decides to give up and lets her fall, thinks about planting her face on his laps. However, when he sees that, he moves aside, so instead of feeling the bounciness of human's flesh, all she feels is the hot and hard metal, meeting her face, which makes her scream in pain, as her legs are flopping on the hard pavement. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She looked up and shouted at him.

"I don't know. Natural instinct?" The boy simply answered and whistled, pretending he didn't know anything about it, which snapped her.

"You're supposed to stay put so I can fall onto you!" The girl scolded.

"So me moving aside is against the law? Geez, how the world has changed…"The boy said and rolled his eyes, turning away from the redhead, made her pout. Feeling ignoring from the boy, she climbs up the bench, settles herself and turns away from him for a while. Then she feels her stomach rumbling, begging for something to get in the guts, so she has to cover her tummy to hold it, then turns to the boy, starts shaking him playfully.

"Fuutarou-kun~~" She shook the boy and purred into his ears, or in the other words, Fuutarou's ears.

"… You sounded just like my old man when he is about to tease me and piss me off. What is it?" Fuutarou asked.

"I'm hungry. Itsuki needs to be filled." The redhead, or should I say Itsuki, shook Fuutarou again.

"Now that just sounded so wrong in so many levels! Don't try to awake something in me!"

"But I'm just asking for something to eat, that's all!" Itsuki pouted.

"Well look no further, Itsuki!" Fuutarou said and pointed at some plants, outside some stores nearby. "Look, that's a wild berry tree! And look, that caterpillar is an insect, so there's lots of protein inside. Go pick all of them and enjoy yourself!"

"Noooooo!" Itsuki rejected, then turned away from Fuutarou, letting out 'hmph' noise while pouting. She decides not to talk with Fuutarou, telling him that she's upset. They both stay like that for a while, a strange silence that blocks any noise of the outside.

"… Hey, Itsuki…" Fuutarou broke the silence, became the first one to speak.

"… What?" Itsuki asked, knowing that they couldn't keep like this any longer.

"… You should follow the exercises so you won't gain weights." Fuutarou said, which made Itsuki blush red.

"I told you not to mention anything about it! It's sensitive!" Itsuki shouted in embarrassment. Then suddenly, she feels like someone is approaching her from behind.

"Oh really? Then how can you explain _this_?!" Fuutarou asked, then out of sudden, he grabbed her love handle, made her shriek.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?! Fuutarou, you pervert, stop!" Itsuki screamed, her face went deeply red.

"And what if I say no, hmm?" Fuutarou smirked and started tickling her love handles, made her laugh uncontrollably.

"Fuutarou-kun- HAHA! It's tickle! Fuuta- HAHAHA! Stop! I can't- HAHAHAHA- take it anymore!" Itsuki laughed, even though looking from the outside, it was hard to tell if she was laughing or crying. After the whole tickling session, Fuutarou stops tickling her, letting her rest from all the laughing.

"Fuutarou-kun, you idiot! People are looking at us!" Itsuki scolded, but Fuutarou didn't seem to care about hundreds pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Well, look at the bright side. At least you've lost some weights after that."

"No, I mean- URGH!" Itsuki tried to say, but she couldn't and let out a moan, then she turned away again, avoiding Fuutarou's gaze. She is looking at the pavement, where children following and playing with their parents happily. Some of them have brothers and sisters as friends, and needless to say, she is a bit jealous with how close they are. However, when she is still sticking her eyes on the view, she feels someone pat her head. "Not now, Fuutarou." She said.

"What? I can't pat my girl's head? That's cruel." Fuutarou said. "I know what you are looking, so at least I have to do something so you won't stuck in your land of imagination." His words make her smile a little.

"… Yeah, at least that's a good but rare thing from you. Thanks." Itsuki beamed a smile at Fuutarou and turned away, getting back to her goal of finding food. Both Fuutarou and she haven't had anything for breakfast, as all they did the whole morning was jogging, jogging and jogging. They need to find something to fill their stomach. Suddenly, Itsuki's ahoge, or in the other words, the "food detector", gets a signal of nearby food.

"Fuutarou-kun! Fuutarou-kun!" Itsuki tugged Fuutarou's sleeve, which made him turn to her, his face asking what she wanted to tell. "There's a sandwich shop nearby, so let's go there and order some chicken sandwiches!"

"No, hard pass!" Fuutarou rejected. "The meat is just so greasy, and the sauce inside looks like the maker was trying to flood the sandwich!" His words soon make Itsuki pout again. "We can just choose something else. Why does it have to be chicken sandwich?" Fuutarou asked.

"… Isn't that one of our memories?" Itsuki asked, tucking her hair, being blown by the summer wind.

"Itsuki…"

"Come on, just give nostalgia a chance!" She said, which made Fuutarou remember something, just a few years ago. That's just a small memory, mixing with others, even some bigger ones, but yet not a thing to be left in the corner. Looking back at the past, he scratches his head, thinking of his memory, and laughs in a sudden by how funny it was.

"… Seems like our memories just cycling around food and food, right Itsuki?" He smiled and told Itsuki, only to find out Itsuki was nowhere to be seen. "Itsuki?" He asked, times after times, tried to find where she was. Luckily, looking at the direction Itsuki used to see, he finds out that she has been already inside the shop, ordering some sandwiches.

"Excuse me! Two chicken sandwiches, please!" Itsuki told the shop's staff, which she didn't know that Fuutarou had dashed into the shop.

"So you're tired of all the jogging, but suddenly you're fully recovered when it comes to food?!" Fuutarou asked, getting the attention from other customers inside.

"Don't be so strict, Fuutarou-kun. Just wait outside and I'll bring one for you, definitely!" Itsuki said, which made Fuutarou angry.

"You know what? 20 rounds!" Fuutarou shouted. "Enjoy today, as we are busting our ass with 20 rounds tomorrow! Good luck!"

"What?! I'm not going to do that! Staff, he is bullying me!"

"This is family's business! Face the punishment, Itsuki!"

"Didn't you sexual harass me earlier?!" Itsuki said while covering her chest.

"How the hell was that called sexual harassment?!" Fuutarou asked, his face was blushing as well. "Actually, I have a better idea! Let's multiply that 20 rounds even more!"

"NOOOOO!"

"Um… are you two going to buy the sandwiches or not?" The staff awkwardly asked, seeing the young couple fighting with words.

And so, the exciting summer day, has turned to an intense summer heat between a young man and a young woman, burning up the already hot atmosphere.

O0O

_Back to the present_

"Itsuki-san, say 'ahh'!"

Another morning at the hospital, as Raiha is feeding Itsuki her breakfast, with scents of ramen covering the whole room. Meanwhile, Fuutarou is reading a book as a way to spend some times, under the shining light of the sun. As Raiha told Itsuki to open her mouth, the redhead follows her instruction and does it, letting Raiha feeds some noodles into her mouth. Itsuki slurps the rest of it and starts chewing, making a puffy face for having such a big bite. "Look, brother, Itsuki-san is eating, and I didn't even have to whisper to her ears!" Raiha squealed.

"… Yeah, seems like her hearing is much better, right?" Fuutarou sighed and got back to his book, with a deeply look in his face, thinking about something in mind. Seeing her brother looks like that, Raiha knows there is something wrong with him.

"Big brother?" Raiha asked and Fuutarou hummed back to answer. "Is there anything wrong with you? We can sit down and talk like a family."

"… Nothing, really. Just… having some inner thoughts and stuffs…" Fuutarou said and got back to his book. Raiha thinks that he was lying, but she knows that he isn't feeling like talking, so she gets back to her work and keeps feeding Itsuki.

For Fuutarou, he really has something bothering in his mind. He thinks about Itsuki, bursting into tears last night for missing Miku and the quints. He had to comfort her, but he knows that wasn't enough for her to forget all of those things. Last night she also had a nightmare, once again, and she grabbed Fuutarou's arm to sleep well, just like a kid hugging something dearly to be less scared of the dark and sleep. For that, he didn't get much sleep, so it can be told that he is quite tired right now.

"Brother…" Raiha called for him. "I think you really should come home and take a short rest. Just leave everything to me."

"… No, I don't think I need to." Fuutarou answered with a yawn. "As her friend, I think it's kind of like my responsibility to stay here with her, so at least she has someone by her side."

"Oh really?" Raiha found his words suspicious. "So what do you do for her then?"

"You know… being something for her to lean her back on, making sure that she has 3 meals a day, maybe singing a lullaby before she goes to sleep… There are a lot of things, it's complicated."

"Big bro… That's not even friendship! That's parental love!" Raiha exclaimed. "You seriously need a day off, big bro!" Raiha told her brother, which made him lift his eyebrows.

"What are you saying? I'm not having anything wrong…" Fuutarou said, with another yawn between it, made Raiha shake her head.

"Don't worry about her, just catch some fresh air, then you can come back. Beside…" Raiha said, then she grabbed Itsuki and wrapped her arm around the redhead's neck. "Itsuki-san has her best friend right here, so I'll be her company!" Raiha said, which made Itsuki lean her head on the girl's shoulder, with mouth still chewing noodles. Looking at the scene in front of his eyes, Fuutarou just smiles and stands up from his stool.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Fuutarou said. "I'll be going out for a while. Take care of her for me, alright?"

"Yes, sir!" Raiha saluted, which made Fuutarou less worried and head to the doors, about to take his leave. But soon, he hears a big slurp, like someone is trying to swallow something quickly to say something.

"Stay safe… Uesugi-kun…" Itsuki said out of a sudden, weakly waving her hand at Fuutarou, which he saw it when he turned around. Seeing Itsuki's action, Fuutarou lets out a small chuckle, then turns to the doors again, grabbing the doorknob.

"I will. You too, Itsuki." Fuutarou told her, almost sounded like he was whispering, away from her gaze and went outside, leaving Raiha and Itsuki in the room.

"So, Itsuki-san…" Raiha asked Itsuki, once the redhead finished her bowl of noodles. Itsuki, hearing her call, turns around with a dumbstruck face, before in her blurry view, Raiha is taking out something colorful, looks like a bucket with a rubber duck inside. "With you've finished your breakfast… Let's take a shower then!"

Itsuki, hearing that so clearly, starts having some chills in her spine and her face turns green. She shakes her head violently, refusing to take a shower. "Itsuki-san, you're really smelly. Now my big bro is gone, let's have some sister bonding moment and let me shrub your back, okay?"

"UMMMMMM!" was all Itsuki shrieked, shaking her head again and again, before she felt someone wrapping her stomach from behind and dragging her along, all the way to the bathroom.

"Geez, that's awesome, Itsuki-san! You have such a large chest! I can't wait to see it more clearly!" Raiha squealed, dragging Itsuki along with her, letting her inner perverted personality coming out. Right now, without Fuutarou, Itsuki is being "kidnapped", scaring about what might come next to her.

"UMMMMMMM!"

O0O

Fuutarou's POV

To be honest, I'm still worried about Itsuki.

Is it actually fine to leave her alone with Raiha? I know that Raiha is kind of her best friend, but you never know anything would happen if you leave two girls in the same room, with one of them is blind and one of them… has an unstable mental. I think I should mention that Raiha has an inner perverted beast, or at least that's what I suspect. I've heard some news about her being "too friendly and too close" to her female friends from her high school, but I guess that's just a rumor, with no ground yet to prove.

Anyway, following Raiha's order, I think I should go home for a rest, then come back before lunch. If some situation like Raiha going home for emergency stuffs happened, Itsuki would be sleeping by then. That means there are still lots of times for me to get back some stamina.

I don't know how many times I've walked down these staircases. Mostly I just left the hospital to grab something for breakfast and lunch, and the rest of the time staying with Itsuki. I think I can count it with my fingertips, not so hard to remember. Still the usual scent of alcohol striking through my nostrils, but it is not much a problem for me, as I'm so used to it.

… Wait… Who's that?

"Here's the hospital fees for Itsuki-sama. Please continue taking care of her." An old man told the receptionist, handing out an envelope, definitely filled with money, and he mentioned Itsuki. Judging by his look, he is familiar, even though I didn't meet him quite often before. He then turns his look to the staircases, where I'm walking down. Is he…

"Ahh, Uesugi-san. It is glad seeing you here!" The old man greeted me. Combining all the information I've got, I realize who that is.

"Oh, you… You were the one who took my job as a tutor!" I pointed at him. It appears to be Ebata-san, or at least that's what I remember from Itsuki's father.

"That is very cruel, Uesugi-san. The only thing you remember from me?" Ebata-san bowed his head in front of me, which was a surprise. Looking at him much more clearly, I can tell he is now almost at his 80. How time really flies fast, doesn't it?

"Anyway, Uesugi-san. I have-"

"If you want to visit Itsuki, she's on the second floor. She's having some mental problem, though, so make sure to-"

"There is something wrong with Itsuki-sama?" Ebata-san cut my words. For god sake, can you please let me finish?

"… Yeah, but don't worry. Her recovery is going great… at least that's what I hope." I answered.

"I see…" Ebata-san said, then lowered his head, using his hand to hold his chin, then he headed back up. "Uesugi-san, do you have anything else to do?"

"Not exactly… Why?" I asked. Then Ebata-san takes out a key chain from his pocket, trying to find his car key.

"Could you go out with me for a few hours? I want you to see something."

"… I am not dating an old man!"

"I think you have got me wrong! Just follow me to this place. We will talk on the way." Ebata-san said, then signaled me to go with him. There goes my resting plan, I guess.

Although still doubting him, I know that he's still Maruo Nakano's assistant, so at least that's the thing I can trust. I quickly follow him outside, just to be wowed by an expensive car, with Ebata-san as its driver. "Get inside, Uesugi-san." Ebata-san opened the car's door and guided me inside, so I accepted, even though I still had a lot to suspect from him. Where is this guy driving me to? What is his intention?

As I get in the car, Ebata-san starts driving away, leaving the hospital and taking me to another destination, somewhere I still don't know.

O0O

"Champagne, Uesugi-san? There is some in front of your seat, if you want to." Ebata-san said, letting me know about the existence of bottles of wine and different kind of champagne.

"No, thanks. Are you trying to make me drunk? I'm not falling into your tricks." I shot back at him, knowing that I was a bit rude, but familiar with this family, I was suspecting with some tricks he might pull out. But instead of angry at me, he shakes his head.

"Forgive me about my manner, but what makes you act like this the whole time, Uesugi-san? Is it because of Maruo-sama?" Ebata-san asked.

"You bet. That creepy guy drove me crazy in the past. Hell even sitting in this car, I can feel his existence, whispering to me about my tutor salary." I answered, resting my elbow on the door, looking out the windows, seeing how the scenes go by. Silence covers the whole car once again, with only small sounds of passing cars and morning radio, talking about traffics or letters from the audience, which I can't hear well.

"You know, Uesugi-san." Ebata-san said, broke the silence. "If Maruo-sama were still alive, he would still be glad that his daughter had someone to be by her side."

"Even judging by your role as his assistant, your words were so deniable. I can't really trust you." I told him.

"Well… People have different ways to show their appreciation, right?" Ebata-san asked.

"Yeah, by threatening about firing and exerting too much pressure on them. That's quite a 'people' appreciation thing, isn't it?"

"Look, I know Maruo-sama was like that to you, but in my view, I know that he is still a good person. Someday you will believe that, Uesugi-san." Ebata-san said, between some coughs, which I hoped that he wouldn't crash the car anyway possible. "So how is Itsuki-sama, Uesugi-san? She is still fine?" He asked me, which I had to think of something to say, carefully picking my words, remembering how sad he was when he heard the news.

"She's still having some issues, but she's recovering well, at least for me." I answered. "After all, everything needs time, and I think you should wait longer. Thank you for taking care of the hospital fees, by the way."

"I see. Thank you for letting me know, Uesugi-san." Ebata-san thanked me, and I could see his smile through the front mirror. "As a butler of Nakano family, it is my duty to make sure that everyone is doing well. But… that accident… was a shocker to me. I was relieved that Itsuki-sama was alive, but I've been worried all these days about her health that I can't even sleep well."

'_Looks like we're on the same boat, Ebata-san.'_

"Look, old lad, just take a vacation." I told him. "Give yourself some time off, going out the beach or something. Until Itsuki is fully recovered, you're free. Just give your old bones a rest."

"No, no, I cannot do that, Uesugi-san. I still have something to be covered with my role as Nakano's butler." Ebata-san denied, scratching his forehead. "It is amazing to hear from the nurses that Itsuki-sama is unexpectedly recovering. Must be all because of your help, I suppose."

"You bet. Or at least not just me. I also have my little sister with the help." I told him. "We just make sure that she eats well, taking care of her… well… personal stuffs." I explained, when suddenly the car stopped, with my head almost hit the front seat, but I was fine thanks to the seatbelt.

"We're here, huh?" I asked.

"Yes…" Ebata-san said. "By the way, Uesugi-san…"

"What's up?" I asked again. Then he takes out a ballpoint pen, opens its cap and with his incredible speed at the age of him, he charges at me and intends to stab my throat with it, which I luckily hold his arm before it reaches.

"OI OI OI OI OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT?! PUT IT DOWN!"

"How about you? What did you to Itsuki-sama, you rascal?!" Ebata-san's voice went gloomy, with the point of the pen just centimeters away from my throat. And what's up with that sudden change of vocative?!

"I… didn't do… anything! I swear!" I gritted my teeth, trying to pull away Ebata-san's arm. God this old man is so damn strong!

Luckily, maybe for trusting me, he pulls away his arm and puts his pen back in his pocket. "Fine then. Please forgive my manner." Ebata-san bowed his head and went outside, then he opened the car door for me to get out. "We have reached our destination. There is something I want you to see.

Perhaps for being in the dark and silence car's atmosphere, when I finally get out, I am greeted by the shining sunlight, blinding my eyes, snapping me out of my sleepiness. Seeing that we're standing in front of a tall building, I am wondering where it is, but I finally know it when I look up. An astonishing sight covers my eyes, which I can't imagine that I will be here after a long time.

"I think I do not have to say that you know this place. I guess you know where to go right, Uesugi-san?" Ebata-san asked me.

"… Yeah, this time, I agree with you, Ebata-san. More than anyone, I know damn right where you want to take me to."

This is and still a special place for me, though it doesn't belong to me. But after all, I've had some great memories, whatever they were good or bad. This is somewhere I didn't expect to see, didn't expect to step inside again. But this sure is a place to be back, with great and worried feelings mixed together inside me.

The Nakano's apartment…

**Chapter 5:**

**Return to Where it all Began (part 1)**

O0O

_A/N: All right, so that's the end of chapter 5. I really want to write some more, but there is already so much happening, so I guess I'll end here._

_Yeah, this chapter's pace is kind of fast, so next one, I'll try to slow it down for your enjoying._

_If you know me on Reddit, you probably know about my "Isanari – Maruo theory". Well, I'll let you know that the theory is on the work to become a story. So if I have any update, I'll tell you guys soon._

_Thank you for reading, for all the supports you guys have been given this fanfic. See you in the next update._

_**-TheNameIsKaze-**_


	6. Chapter 6

Fuutarou's POV

Everything in this apartment is so well-known to me, bringing me to so much memories. These sofas and table, where everything happened. That… unnecessary staircases that lead to these sister's room, or that oven in the kitchen that on the day we first met, I was put to sleep by those cookies. This is so nostalgic. Although comparing to now, I just hope these changes won't last long. There are now polices around the house, investigating something, with the floor becoming messier with stuffs and stuffs, scattering all over the place. Ebata-san is also helping out, as he's the one who has access to the apartment.

Reaching the windows, I look outside and enjoy the marvelous scenery. The sight is still the same, covering the entire city from the top, with streets filled with busy traffics, driving around in the hot summer air. There is also a slight scent of leaves flowing on the trees, with branches swaying left to right, letting out some rustling sounds.

"Enjoying yourself, Uesugi-san?" Someone asked me from behind, and hearing the voice, I knew it was Ebata-san.

"Yeah, I've never thought I would return here. It's been 4 years, and this place is still so clean." I said, astonished by how tidy the apartment was.

"When the Nakanos was not home, I had to clean this place up every day, and sometimes I also had someone else helping with. It is a 4-year-period, with me hoping that one day, Maruo-sama and his daughters would come home, feel comfortable with this tidied and cleaned place." Ebata-san said, but then he bowed his head, with a frown on his wrinkled face. "All my life, I have been living, thinking of the best for the Nakanos, for the quintuplets, hoping that I could fill the gap in their hearts, like someone they could lean on, you know, as their second mother. I… didn't expect something like this, instead of having five girls coming back to this apartment, I have over ten polices investigating inside, with their suitcases…" He sadly said and shook his head, made me concerned about him.

"For someone who's been devoting the whole heart for this family… these days have been really difficult for you, huh?"

"You are right, Uesugi-san." Ebata-san answered. "It was quite a relief for me to find out that Itsuki-sama was still alive, while sitting in front of the TV, gripping the table, awaiting for another bad news to come. "

Yeah… Same here, Ebata-san… We do have a lot in common, huh?

"You two really are enjoying the talk, right? I think I shouldn't interrupt then." Suddenly, someone said and approached Ebata-san behind his back. He has a tall figure, a low tone voice, but judging by his face, he still looks quite young, maybe under 30. With his uniform, I guess he is one of the officers, who is on investigation.

"Ebata-san… So this guy is…" I asked.

"You are right, Uesugi-san." Ebata-san said. "I would like you to meet Miyamoto-san, leader of today's investigation team. He is here for the final look in the apartment, making sure that everything is clear."

"Please, Miyamoto-san is my dad's name. Just call me Kuro." The officer, Miyamoto-san, or as he said, I would call him Kuro-san from now on, introduced himself. "So you must be Fuutarou Uesugi-kun, am I right? You look really tired. Perhaps you were worried about the victims' family that you couldn't get any sleep. Seriously, you should worry more about your health."

Yeah, you're right, officer, but the reason is not exactly what you think.

"Can I please have a question? What are all of you doing in the Nakano's apartment, anyway?" I asked Kuro-san.

"Like our team's name, we're here for an investigation. We want to make sure that the jet crash wasn't an intentional, done by perhaps the pilot or anybody else, who used to have any kind of rivalry with the Nakanos." He answered. "Also, we want to return these luggage back to the apartment, since there was only one survivor of the family. If I'm not wrong, you're taking care of her, right?"

"… Itsuki Nakano, you're talking about her?"

"Exactly. According to Ebata, you were really close to them, or in this case, to her. So I asked him to take you here, so you could find a way to deal with these suitcases. I think there will be something that girl needs, so I want you to sort it out." Kuro-san said. "I'll be continuing my investigation with my team and Ebata, so if there is anything, call me."

"I understand. Thanks for taking me here, Ebata-san. And thanks for all the work, Kuro-san." I thanked Kuro-san and Ebata-san, but before the officer took his leave, he approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Remember, Uesugi-kun. She might be traumatized with this accident, and she won't have anyone else be with her, except you. So if you can, be her shoulders, got it?"

I nodded after hearing his words, acknowledging that he was a nice guy. After that, Kuro-san and Ebata-san starts companying the investigators, as I go to the table, where the luggage is scattering around it. It's quite uncomfortable searching for stuffs inside luggage of someone who is gone, but just like Kuro-san said, I need to find something important inside. With my priority of finding important stuffs for Itsuki, I also have something that I really need to find. To me, these things are also really crucial, have a lot of meanings for me.

Something that I hope "that time" won't become the last time I saw them.

**Chapter 6:**

**Return to where it all began (part 2)**

O0O

One or two hours have passed, as I haven't made any specific progress.

I've been searching through Ichika, Nino, Miku and Yotsuba's suitcases, but I still can't find any. I found Miku's cookbook and her recipe note or tips, which were torn and still a little bit soggy. One of the pages of the note, which was highlighted with different color, actually written by hand, _"Special meal for Fuutarou (he will love it for sure)"_. And although the writing was really hard to read, judging by the ingredients, which were still readable, she must have thought about making curry rice, my favorite. Oh geez, Miku…

I also found something inside Ichika's suitcase. It was an autograph, signed by her, with a message below it, "To Fuutarou-kun". The ink was faded and the autograph plus the message themselves were blurry, but it was enough for me to see. It's sure is a pleasure to get an autograph from a soon-to-be successful young actress. Such a shame that she won't get a chance to give it to me directly…

Nino, apparently, also wanted to cook me something. With all the cookbooks inside her suitcases, I guess she was trying to find a new recipe, something that she hadn't cooked before, with the bookmarks inside them. I have to say, that was such a bold decision, but it's also too bad that she won't get a chance to do it. I feel for you, Nino…

I have a feeling that Yotsuba wanted to do something, but not with me, with Raiha. In my view, she really wanted to know Raiha better, to be her sister. I know Raiha would happily accept Yotsuba's offer to go somewhere to play or just a small hangout, but it was terrible for Yotsuba that she wouldn't be able to do it. Such a shame for all of these notes about some new Japanese amusement parks…

… But after all the things I have found, I still can't find those "things". They are definitely important to me, the reason I've been waiting for 4 years just to see them. But after all the searching, I can't find any of them. I found a pair of glasses and a notebook inside Itsuki's suitcase, with some questionable empty peanut packages though. I can give the glasses to her, hopefully it can improve her eye sight, at least for a bit, and I'll keep her notebook for now. But right now, I need to ask Kuro-san about those "things".

Remembering Kuro-san and his team are investigating upstairs, I decide to go to the staircases and call for him. "Kuro-san! Are you up there? There is something I need to-"

"FREEZE! BY THE NAME OF THE LAW!"

Someone shouted behind me! Oh crap, I've been caught!

"Please no harm! I didn't mean to-" I turned around and was about to tell that guy I was innocent. However, I stop as soon as I see him. This guy is also from the investigation team, judging by his uniform. He isn't really tall, a bit shorter than me, but he still has the figure of an officer, just not someone with a high role, more like a typical member or soldier, at least that's how I see him.

"You really are easy to get scared, huh?" The officer asked me and laughed, which I found it frustrating. Who wouldn't freak out when someone suddenly screamed right behind their back? But I try keeping calm, with all the respect for Kuro-san and his team, and waiting until he finishes laughing. "Sorry for my impoliteness." He then bowed his head and introduced himself. "I'm Hayato, member of Miyamoto-san's investigation team. You want to call Miyamoto-san, am I right? He's busy right now, so he sent me downstairs just to make sure if you need any help."

Still understanding as always, Kuro-san. Such a good personality for a leader. "You seem to be really young. This job isn't a problem for someone like you?" I asked Hayato-san.

"Well, it is, actually. I've just joined the team recently, so I'm like a rookie to them. I'm here mostly for learning some experiences from the experienced, for my future cases' preparation." Hayato-san said, then he started frowning. "Being a rookie is hard. They are always bossing me around without any sign of stopping. Hayato this, Hayato that… Even in my dream, their voices just keep echoing inside my head. But in the end, you have to do everything it you want to impress the experienced. That's just life…"

Yeah… I understand you, Hayato-san. After all, I've been through all those things you said…

Hayato-san then wipes off the frown on his face and beams a smile. He decides to change the topic to make a difference to the atmosphere. "So, how was your life with the Nakano sisters? Anything good? Anything bad? Was their bed durable enough for you six's 'midnight actions'?" Hayato-san asked me, which pissed me off with that last part.

"… On my first day in this apartment, I was put to sleep by eating poisonous cookies. Do you want to hear more about that?"

"Aw, that sounds terrible. Sorry for reminding you. I'll stop then." He decided to stop the "what did I do with the Nakanos" thing, but the main topic didn't change. "Nakano family's death really was a tragic event, wasn't it? People felt terrible for death, encountering such a fate… Especially for Ichikan's fanbase, that was really a shock."

"… Ichikan?"

"Yeah, don't you know? That's the nickname her fans use to call Ichika Nakano. By the way, it was also a shock for me, since I was Ichikan's fan, as well. You know what they said, talents really don't live long…" Hayato-san sighed.

"So with your saying, I guess you're here just to see your idol's place with your own eyes, and the whole investigation and experience learning are just side missions, no?" I asked him, finding him suspicious. I think my guessing was right, since after that, he starts sweating and feeling nervous.

"W-Well… you see, buddy… In life, you should seize every single chance you get. Opportunity like this won't come twice…"

"Alright, so tell me how many pictures you took and uploaded to 'Ichikan' fanbase then."

"Dude, don't be like that. I'm not that type of person! Job is still job! I have to do it professionally!" Hayato-san obliged. Fantastic, what a line from an inexperienced rookie. And don't you "dude" or "buddy" me!

"A-Anyway, let's move back to where we're supposed to be, okay?" Hayato-san asked. "What did you call the leader for?"

"I need to find something important, but they are not inside the Nakanos' suitcases. Is there any chance that they are still here?" I asked him.

"Hmm… During our investigation, we also took out some stuffs that we thought to be useful or crucial, at least for the victims' family or the survivor." He said. "Itsuki Nakano, am I right? The only survivor of the jet accident. You're bringing something for her?"

"That's right." I answered. "I have a feeling that she will- no, she definitely needs it! It's very important to her!"

"Ahh… that Itsuki girl…" Hayato-san mumbled, and after some hesitation, he continued. "You know, sometimes in life, luck becomes such an important thing, which can turn the table."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the live rescuing?" Hayato-san asked and he continued without waiting for me to answer. "When Itsuki-chan was rescued, we also found out that her body temperature was really low, but just, just enough to keep her alive for a few seconds. Before that, Maruo Nakano had been picked up, in a… hugging position. Just our theory, but…"

"But… what?"

"With Itsuki being rescued after her sisters, it was impossible that she could keep such an incredible body temperature. But… maybe her father, Maruo, had been hugging Itsuki the entire time until his death, giving all his warmth to his daughter. It sounds insane, I know, but it could be true."

This is so hard to believe this. Maruo Nakano, someone like him… protected his daughter?

"So what are you finding, young one? Perhaps I could help."

I think it's time to reveal what it is. No, what they are. Whatever the truth is, I'll definitely and be ready to face it. So I let out a sigh and tell him the keyword.

"… Nakano sisters' Bachelor's degrees. All of them, their certificates, their diplomas… You guys still have them, right?"

"… I don't know what you're hoping anymore, young man." Hayato-san said, made me confused. "Do you really think that those degrees wouldn't be soaked in cold ocean water? That requires a lot of hope and trust to believe that."

"Oh, is that so…?" I lowered my head after hearing what he said, feeling painful in my chest. Just 4 years ago, we promised to bring our degrees and certificates back to our high school's entrance, raise them up high as our proof of hard-working and winning the "battle" in university. But now, all of those hard works from the quintuplets, all of their trying in 4 years…

"You seem to be very desperate. What's going on in your mind?" He asked me.

Oh… nothing. Just… having some thoughts inside my head, that's all." I answered.

Now what should I say to Itsuki when she's recovered? Telling her that her hard work is gone? The last bit of her memories with her sisters is vanished? How will she feel after that? Damn it, what should I do now!? How can I face her!?

When I look back up, Hayato-san isn't there anymore. Instead, he goes to a table and looks for something, or should I say, some… papers. Then he collects some of them into a bag and brings them to me, hands them out. "Here, young one. Are these what you're looking for?" He asked. Letting curiosity beating me, I open the bag, look inside it, and I can't believe what I see.

"Just like I said, young boy. Sometimes, luck is the one that decides everything. And this time, perhaps luck has won and brought its victory to you."

These are their degrees! All of them! Even Miku's certificate from her culinary school is also here, too!

"B-But how!? I thought they… as you said… soaked in-" I was astonished by their existence that I couldn't utter a word properly.

"Yeah, but since one of the family members was too careful, he put them in his suitcase, inside a waterproof, sealed bag. God, it was so hard to open it, but yeah, they're here."

So these degrees were kept by… Maruo Nakano?

"So… young one, you're happy now?" Hayato-san asked, but I didn't answer him. Without knowing, I suddenly laugh, it's from all of my relief. Then I look up to the ceiling, being shone by the sunlight, coming through the windows. Somehow, everything around me is filled with light and all of my sleepiness, tiredness has vanished. Now inside my chest, there is only the feeling of relief.

You're wrong, Hayato-san. I'm more than happy.

O0O

The sun reaches the peak, as after a long day, the investigation is over. No sign or evidence can be found to conclude the accident as intentional or caused by someone else. According to Kuro-san, there were lots of dents and broken engine parts inside the jet, and there was no mark of intentionally breaking from anyone. From now on, the case is closed and the other steps will be done by the officers and Kuro Miyamoto's investigation team. However, if there is any other new information, Ebata-san will let me know.

"So what will you do to this place, Miyamoto-san?" Ebata-san asked the team leader.

"Since we are done with the investigation, I guess when the survivor is recovered, she can return to this place if she wants to." Kuro-san answered while scratching his forehead. However, maybe he soon finds out that he needs to do something, so he goes to a corner, where a large bag is placed, and he hold it up. Then he goes to my spot and hands it to me. "I almost forgot. During our searching through the luggage, we found this inside your friend's, Itsuki-chan, suitcase. I think it's my duty to hand it to you. You'll know what to do with it."

"Um… thanks, Kuro-san." I thanked him and received the bag, which was tied neatly.

"It was soaking wet as first, though. We found a way to dry it, but just in case, you might want to put that in the washing machine. It's very… smelly, like a rotten or expired burger or something, which I don't know why I find what I said relevant." He said, slightly laughing.

Now he mentions it, I also find this bag much larger than I expected, but it's not really heavy. I know girls usually bring a lot of clothes when it comes to vacation or emigrating stuffs, but this thing is human-sized, plus it's quite… squishy and soft, at least that what I feel.

"Um… thanks. I'll make sure to do that." Guess there is something for me to do at home.

"Uesugi-san, I am glad to have you here. I think you are hungry, right?" Ebata-san asked. Now he mentions it, I also feel my stomach rumbling. All the scattering and searching might have taken some of my energy. It's been so long since the last time I actually did something different from babysitting and singing lullabies at that hospital.

"Uesugi-san, if you want to, I can buy some lunch on the way back to the hospital."

"You don't have to, Ebata-san. You've been helping us a lot, especially with the hospital fee. Plus, I have my sister's lunch waiting for me in that room." I refused Ebata-san offer, since I didn't want to pull him into some kind of financial issue. Hearing what I said, he smiles and nods. This is actually my first time seeing him smile, right?

I turn around and look at the Nakano's apartment one more time. This is a place with memories, filled with precious things, recording our time together back when we were in high school, back when I was a tutor to those 5 dummies. Time really passes so fast, doesn't it? Sadly, when we return to this place, there will be only one sister, a single girl inside such a large apartment, with 4 spare rooms for nothing, no one will come in or out. There won't be any smell of freshly baked cookies, there won't be any sound of five writing pens and there won't be any loud sound of laughing. Even with someone lives here, the feeling of emptiness will still be there.

Sometimes fate really is cruel, isn't it?

When we're out of the door and Ebata-san is about to close it, I peek inside the small gap one more time, hoping to get all of the familiar sight in my head.

"May we meet again, Nakano's apartment." I whispered myself and let out a small smile.

And with that, the door is shut, waiting for its remaining owner to go inside, Itsuki Nakano.

"Alright, team, good work! Let's head back to the station!" Kuro-san told his team and received a "yes, sir" from all of the members, including Hayato-san. Then he turns to me and offers his hand, giving me a card. "If you need something, just call me with this number. I'll help you if I can. Just remember what I told you, alright?"

"Definitely, Kuro-san." I told him and shook his hand, accepting a huge investigation team leader as my friend, which was bizarre and unthinkable. Then I turn to Hayato-san, the team rookie, who looks really bored. "You want to share your number, too?" I asked, but Hayato-san shook his head.

"Nah, it's not my plan to be friend with you." He said. "But like he said, I can still help you as officer and citizen."

Still that tone, huh? Oh well, at least he helped me with these degrees earlier. Holding all five of them in my hand, I still have that feeling of relief in my chest. Their hard works, their studying through 4 years are here, but sadly without four of the owners.

Thanks to this morning, I actually have some respect for Maruo Nakano. I thought he was just some cold-hearted father, only thought of the result and success, without thinking of his daughters' feeling. And look at what he did, protecting these degrees, protecting Itsuki, saving her life within a nick of time. I mean, these degrees were still considered as success by that father, but the last two things have given me a different image of him. You've had my respect, just a little, but still enough, Maruo-san.

"Uesugi-san, can you wait for me for a sec? I need to find the car key." Ebata-san asked, and I answered with a nod. We are going far away from the investigation team, which I can still hear them talking.

"_That boy, Uesugi, he really will become a shoulder for the survivor, right?"_

"_Yeah, good kid. I'm glad to be his friend."_

Oh geez, just stop it, people…

"_But hey, Miyamoto-san, don't you think that girl is actually lucky?"_

… What?

"_What are you talking about, Hayato? She almost died, you know!?"_

"_Yahhh… just think about it. Just yesterday, you were the youngest of the family, a position that would get just a small amount of patrimony when your father passed away. But then one day, boom! You get all of it, every single piece of gold, grab all those cash and become a rich girl by default! Luck really is a strong thing, isn't it?"_

"_S-Shut up, Hayato! How could you say that!?"_

…

"Alright, Uesugi-san, I have found it. Let's go and-"

"Ebata-san, sorry if I'm cutting your words, but… can you please wait for me, just a minute?" I asked Ebata-san, with my hands balling into fists, channeling all of my anger.

"Um… sure, but why, Uesugi-san? You forgot something in the apartment? I can open the door for you if you want to."

"No, Ebata-san." I told him, then I turned around and approached Hayato. "There is someone I need to lecture…" I whispered.

Let me tell you a secret, something I've been keeping for so long, not revealing to anyone else.

You know, there is one thing that I really hate, one thing that I can't find anyway to forgive. To me, that thing is a spike in my eyes, something I wish that I wouldn't have to see it. But this time, this fricking time… it has finally appeared, and it has successfully pissed me off.

And that is when someone finally gets my respect, but then he screws up and loses it.

"Oi, Uesugi-kun, isn't it? You need something?" That thing, Hayato, called for me when he saw I was approaching him. However, I didn't answer him. I stop in front him, facing him eyes to eyes, trying my best to keep calm and not hurting someone, as he is still an officer. But to be honest, I'm really furious with what he said earlier.

"Hayata, isn't it?" I asked him, which made him laugh.

"You have some kind of short-term memory loss, don't you? It's Ha-ya-to. Lack of sleep makes people lose memory easier, so make sure to get some rest, alright?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to remembering a first-day rookie or some inexperienced, unprofessional guy's name." I told him, which made him raise his eyebrows. "You know, life really is unfair and stupid. Like some lawyers, instead of using their knowledge to help people, they steal people's work and copyright it, using their incredible knowledge to help themselves, leaving those innocent individuals nothing. Or in this case, we have a kid, who wished to be a police and saved people, but when he actually achieved it, he used his job to _'nut'_ at his idol's suitcase, instead of thinking about his actual main mission. Am I right, Ha-ya-to?"

"… You heard it, didn't you?" Hayato asked.

"Every single word of it, you're welcome." I said, then I pretended to cover my mouth in terror. "Oh no, I was so rude. I swore in front of an officer. Oh wait, he's just a rookie, he doesn't have any right to arrest me unless his boss says so. Right, Kuro-san?" I said sarcastically and looked up to Kuro-san, who was speechless but he didn't do anything afterwards, like he was allowing me to continue. "So, Hayato, with that being said, allow me, someone who is smarter and more understanding than you, teach you the most important thing of this job you're having. Care to know, Hayato?" I continued and leaned my face closer to Hayato, who was sweating and speechless as well.

"W-What is it?"

"Hayato-kun, when you are wearing that Japanese police badge, keep this in mind…" I told him. "The most important thing of this job is understanding other people's feeling first, biting your tongue seven times before thinking about spitting those words to them, like those you've said! GOT IT!?" I shouted at him and gave him a glare, which made him totally frozen.

"Uesugi-san…" Ebata-san whispered behind me. He might have heard the whole conversation.

"Sorry for making you wait, Ebata-san. I'll go with you eventually." I apologized him and followed him to the elevator, leaving the investigation team behind. With just a glance, I see Hayato still having that dumbstruck face, and Kuro-san just nods at him and folds his arms, like he is asking the rookie if he has regrets what he said. He doesn't call me back or arrest me, and to be honest, I'm glad.

Such a weird morning today…

O0O

Ebata-san is driving me back to the hospital. I try to find a way to kill some time by looking out the windows, or reading the content of the Nakanos' certificates, but I can't put that memory out of my head. I know that Hayato guy spitted some poisonous thing out of his mouth, but after all, he's still a police, even a rookie or an experienced one. It was really bizarre for me to do that. I don't know if I should feel regretful or think that I was right. Once again, I just let my anger control me…

"Uesugi-san." Ebata-san called for me, snapping me back to reality.

"Yes, Ebata-san?" I asked him, then he smiled, something I could see through the front mirror.

"If you need, I can teach you that 'ballpoint pen assassinate skill'. It's quite useful to teach bad guys a lesson, you know?" He "offered" me, which made me laugh and think about what he did to me this morning.

"Seriously, how could you be so fast at this age!?"

"Do not underestimate old people, kid! Every morning, I still can lift some weights and run more than a hundred miles, you know?"

Gosh I wish this man was my grandpa!

"Let's face the truth. If you were me, you would still plunge that ballpoint pen to his neck, right?" I asked him.

"I would not, Uesugi-san. I would pick anyway as peaceful as possible." Ebata-san said. "You really need to control yourself, Uesugi-san. I don't think what you did was wrong, but please, next time, find anyway smarter to solve it."

"But didn't you almost kill me when we got to Nakan-"

"That was a sudden action of anger, alright!? Fine, I couldn't control my feeling at that time! Can you stop bringing that out!?"

"Fine, I won't." Geez he is still a strange old man.

But still, with just a small talk, I can understand him, just enough. All these time, I only saw him as the guy who stole my job, or an unusual old man. But now, I see him as a caring, understanding guy, with his loyalty to his master, his caring for the master's daughters, who aren't even his own children. It's like… he is a father figure, a substitute one for all five of them.

"Ebata-san."

"Yes, Uesugi-san?"

"What are the Nakano quintuplets to you? How do you look at them?" I asked, wanting to know more about his relationship with the Nakanos. With that question, there is a moment of silence, waiting for someone to break it.

"You know, Uesugi-san. Even for someone with a very strong heart, it is still hurtful for that person when he or she loses the love one. This wasn't an exception for those girls." He said. "In my life, I have never met or talked to Rena-sama in person, but I know that she was a good person, a good mother for the girls. Even after her death, Maruo-sama didn't have time to take care of them, so… I thought I had to be a 'father' to them."

"… And it was hard to identify all five of them, right?"

"Yes, but just at first. They had some unique personalities. Like Itsuki-sama was the one eating the most, or Nino-sama was the one talking about cooking more than her sisters. I was slowly getting used to it, though."

"I see…" I mumbled and leaned my head on the headrest. Suddenly, through the front mirror, I see him making a frown, turning that smile upside down.

"Uesugi-san, I really want to see Itsuki-sama more often, but I can't."

"Why not? I can show you her room if you want-" I told him, when suddenly he started coughing, like he was in a bad health condition. "Are you okay, Ebata-san!?" I asked him worriedly.

"I am okay, Uesugi-san. Thanks for concerning." He said. "At the age of mine, I don't think if I can live any longer. Soon I'll be leaving this world behind. I really… want to see Itsuki-sama, but… I don't think that I can. Luckily, you are here, Uesugi-san. I guess I can be less worried about her now…"

"Ebata-san, I-"

"Oh, we're here, Uesugi-san." He said and stopped the car. I look out the window to see the usual sight of the hospital, waiting for me to go inside. I didn't even have a proper talk with him. Time really passes so fast, doesn't it?

Ebata-san then opens the door for me to go outside. Stepping out the car, I'm once again greeted by that shining sunlight, the usual heat of summer. Once again, I'm back at this place, back to my own routine. I take out the degrees and that strange, huge bag that containing something big with me, which I'm going to bring all of them to Itsuki's room.

"Uesugi-san, before we say goodbye, there is something else I want to give you." Ebata-san told me, which made me raise my eyebrows in curiosity. Then he reaches into his pocket and takes out an envelope, which is sealed carefully and hands it to me. When I receive it and turn it around, there is something written on.

'From: Maruo Nakano.

To: Fuutarou Uesugi.'

"From Maruo-san?" I asked.

"Yes. Maruo-sama sent this to me when his family was living abroad, the day before… the accident." Ebata-san sadly said. "He wanted to give this to you in person, but since he kind of had some… hatred for you, he wanted me to send this to you on his behalf."

"Guess he wasn't brave, was he?" I chuckled. "Even until this day, there was still someone wrote letter instead of using email or message?" I joked, but Ebata-san didn't answer, which I guessed I might have indirectly insulted him. "I-I'm sorry… I'll be… going now. Thanks for what you did, Ebata-san."

I turn around and walk to the entrance of the hospital, when suddenly…

"Uesugi-san!" Ebata-san shouted at me, made me turn around. And before I know it, he bows his head, which surprises me. "Please, on my behalf, take care of Itsuki-sama! The Nakano family needs you, Fuutarou Uesugi-san!"

"… Please don't do this, Ebata-san. I feel really uncomfortable when someone owes me something." I walked to him and pat his shoulder, made him look back up. When he is still speechless, I know it's my chance to continue. "I think with your health right now, you can live for more than ten years, Ebata-san. Keep lifting weights and jogging, okay?"

After my word, he starts smiling, and behind that sunglasses, there are some tears rolling down his cheek, on his wrinkle of time. It's like the smile of a father, finding out that his daughter finally has someone to be by her side, but feeling that it's hard to let her go. "I got it. Thank you, Uesugi-san." With a smile of a father, he thanked me, something I thought I wouldn't need, but I felt glad to accept it.

Saying goodbye to Ebata-san, I go inside the hospital, leaving the old "father" behind, waving me goodbye, letting someone go to his "daughter".

O0O

"What the heck happened to her?" When I finally reached Itsuki's room and went inside, I was greeted by a shivering Itsuki, lying on the hospital bed, with her eyes look like she encountered some sort of nightmare. Next to her, Raiha is wiping her sweats, looks like she is exhausted from doing something.

"Water… monster… raping… scary…" Itsuki mumbled, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Raiha, you have any explaination for that? I left her with you, right?" I asked Raiha, which made she let out the smile of pride.

"Mission completed! I've successfully given Itsuki-san a shower! Now she is clean from head to toe!" Raiha said and saluted.

Shower… shower…

DAMN IT RAIHA!

Am I having a "when the teacher leaves the room" situation?

"Hey, Raiha…"

"Yes, big brother?"

"I swear to god I'm leaving Itsuki with you ever again!"

O0O

_A/N: Hey guys, Kaze here, back with another chapter._

_According to some of your reviews, I have acknowledged and fixed them in this update._

_For any question about the character or the plot, trust me. Everything will be slowly explained in many chapters to come. For now, I just want to keep this slow pacing, keep it steady so the story will be much more understandable._

_Once again, thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followings. They're my motivation to keep updating this fanfic._

_See you in the next update._

_**-TheNameIsKaze-**_


	7. Chapter 7

Fuutarou's POV

"Itsuki, here come the big one. You're ready?"

"Hm, hm!" Itsuki nodded and hummed, since she still had some problem with speaking.

"Alright, here goes! Say 'ahh', Itsuki." After seeing her nod, I scooped up a big spoon of rice, then I moved it toward Itsuki's mouth and told her to open it, which she did. When she knows that the spoon of rice is in her mouth, she closes it and eats everything on the spoon, but it isn't hard for me to pull it out, receiving an empty spoon. She starts chewing all the food inside her mouth, which somehow beams me with joy.

"Good, Itsuki, good. Keep eating and from a little girl, you'll be grown-up and strong." I complimented her, but soon found out how awkward it was. "I shouldn't… have said that, should I?" I mumbled and turned away from her, made she tilt her head and wondered what that meant.

Another noon at this hospital, the place things all began. Talking about the past, that was when god got high and accidentally made a private jet crash down into the deep blue sea, taking away perhaps over 5 people's lives, leaving just a girl as a survivor. After a few days of talking, feeding and comforting, her recovery process is going pretty well. After 4 years of nothingness, this accident brought such a big change to my life. I became a stepfather at the age of 22, got to meet Ebata-san, the Nakano sisters' semi-father, almost got stabbed in the neck by him, made friend with a tall Investigation Team's leader and spitted toxic into the face of an unprofessional police. All those things happened in just one morning.

Now also looking back to the previous events, there was something that still bothering me. Ebata-san, for some reason, actually trusted me and told me to take care of Itsuki. That was like being passed a torch, but instead of feeling proud of getting something from a past generation, I was and still feeling stressful. To me, this is quite a big responsibility for someone like me. I mean, what should I do when that "coo-coo" brain of her finally recovered? Should I tell her that I took care of her like taking care of a baby? Will she want to go back to this state if she finally hears about all the things I did to her?

I'm having in my pocket a letter from Maruo Nakano, maybe about some sort studying, learning problems, or it's just about him cursing me to fail. If he wants me to fail in life, then he can celebrate right now because I am suffering. Getting a job in this modern world is not an easy task like I thought to be. It's like a crazy race of "who gets the first spot first win it all". And unfortunately, I'm always at the last one. I'm still unemployed, my father is doing well with his current job, but that won't be enough for our family. Since this is summer, Raiha tried getting a part-time job as well, but nobody accepted her since she was too young for her age.

Oh I know, maybe after Itsuki is recovered, I can ask for some money as care-taking fees- Okay, that's just wrong, I'm not doing that!

I look at the ceiling for no reason and start praying silently in my head. Dear god of the sun, on this hot weather of July summer, can you please grant my wish? I then look down to Itsuki, which somehow her appearance makes me feel amused. Perhaps from all the cold she received this morning, she is having a blanket covered her body, with a part of it covers her head like a hood. Well, at least I can find some peace from you, right "Igloosuki"?

Oh, and if you're wondering why she is cold, well…

"Big brother, you're so cruel! Why can you feed Itsuki-san but I can't!?"

That's because that perverted bastard splashed a pool of water onto my poor kid while I was away!

"Don't worry, just leave the feeding thing to me. All you need to do is sit there and think about your sin!"

"But what did I do, brother? Why won't you let me feed Itsuki-san?"

She is really having a hard time understanding, isn't she?

"… Why don't you come here and ask her?" I told Raiha, made her stand up from her seat and approach Itsuki and I.

"Fine then! I'll ask her about that!" Raiha shouted at me and came to Itsuki. When Itsuki realizes Raiha is near her, she starts shivering and backing away. "Itsuki-san, why do you-"

"REEEEEE!" Itsuki shrieked and hid behind my back, made Raiha shock. My little sister then reaches out her hand like she is trying to grab something desperately, with tears in her eyes. Her jaw drops, unbelieving what she has been through.

"Itsuki-san!" She cried out, which made me shake my head.

"Careful, she'll bite." I warned her.

"But why, big brother!? Itsuki-san hates me, doesn't she!?"

"I don't know. Perhaps splashing a bucket of water onto someone who had been through a horrible jet accident that involved water would leave such a good impression, don't you think?" I asked her. After hearing that, Raiha figures out everything. She collapses to the ground and lowers her head, and her soul must be somewhere up there right now.

"Itsuki-san… hates me…" Raiha mumbled and smashed her head on the floor. After seeing that, I turn my head to Itsuki, who is still gritting her teeth, letting out some "nggg" sound. I sigh and feed her another spoon of rice, hoping that will calm her down.

"Enough, Itsuki. If you keep doing that, you'll send her soul higher." I told her, hopelessly looking at my little sister, mumbling the same 'Itsuki-san hates me' line.

You two… can I please have some peace after what I've been through…?

O0O

After Itsuki finished her lunch, she immediately drifted to sleep, like a bear after savoring her honey. Giving her some privacy, I took Raiha outside the hospital room, since I also wanted to have some fresh air from that stuffy alcohol-smelt inside. There is something I want to do before going back in, or more like, I need some space to think deeper about "that thing".

"Raiha, could you…" I asked my little sister to do something, but she didn't listen to me. She just sits on the ground, covers her legs and rocks back and forth, her eyes have no soul inside them.

"Itsuki-san hates me… all of my pride… my honour… is gone far away… hahaha…" Raiha mumbled, which from amusing, I found it creepy. So I have to crouch to her side and snap my fingers, bringing her back to this cruel world. Luckily, she hears my snaps and wakes up. "Huh!? Oh, big brother, what are you doing here? Where are we?"

"Did you just lose your sense of time and space?" I asked her and shook my head, then I handed her a black plastic bag. "Here, this will be your chore at home." I told her, which made her angry of me commanding her.

"Big bro, why can't you just do it on your own? It belongs to-"

"This is actually Itsuki's stuffs. You need you to wash it at home."

"Okay I'll gladly take it! Thanks, big bro!" Raiha snatched it from my hand and hugged it dearly, beaming a big smile on her face. She gets up from the ground and sways left to right continuously, which I think she is really joyful with it, an understandable action from an "Itsuki fangirl". "By the way, big bro, what's inside this bag anyway? It's so fluffy and huggable!"

"I don't know. Kuro- I mean the leader of the Investigation team gave this to me when I was in Nakanos' apartment." I answered, still unsure what was in the bag.

"Oh, the Nakanos-" Raiha said, but stopped suddenly. Her eyes wide open by surprise. "YOU WENT TO ITSUKI-SAN'S APARTMENT!?"

"Well… yeah. Then what do you think about this backpack?" I asked her and pointed at the backpack, which I was carrying. And can you please include the rest of the sisters next time?

"… Big bro."

"Yes?"

"Do you think…" Raiha asked, but she stopped to let out a devilish smile, which made me confused. "… that inside this bag, they're Itsuki-san lingeries?"

"OH HELL NO- I mean, they can't be that big, right? The leader told me that they were human-sized. There is no such thing as human-sized lingerie!" I told her, but I knew that my face was burning up after hearing Raiha's question. However, Raiha starts laughing when I finish my line.

"You know, big bro, when I showered Itsuki-san… well, I have quite a good news for you~~" Raiha smirked. "Those two nuclear bombs that the US dropped in Japan back in 1945… they are nothing compared to Itsuki-san's 'bombs'. You want to hear more about it?"

"DEFINITELY NOT! And how is that a good news for me!?" Calm down, Fuutarou… Calm down…

"Very well, comrade Fuutarou. Then I guess I'll have a look myself then." Raiha said and untied the bag, then she took a look inside. After checking for more than a minute, she heads back up with a smirk on her face. "Ooooh, big bro, it's really huge! Wanna take a peek?" She grinned at me, which made me blush red.

"Go home and wash that thing for me, now!" I commanded her, which made her laugh again. She then turns her back on me and skips all the way to the staircases, leaving me behind. Jesus Christ, what happened to my sister's innocence?

"Oh, big bro, one more thing!" She turns around to look at me. I'm still pissed with what she did to me, but I try to calm down and listen to her.

"What?" I asked her, then she started making a face like she was about to cry. I'm not… that serious, aren't I?

"Can you… well… when I get back, can you tell Itsuki-san to be my friend again? I'm really sorry for what I did." Raiha uttered, finally feeling guilty for what she did back then. Although I'm not happy with her, I understand how she feels. It's quite a shocker to lose a friend then get her hissed at you after "raping" her with water.

"… I'll think about it. I'm not sure that it will work, though."

"Well, it's still more than nothing. Thanks, big bro!" Her smile got back to her face again, as she turned around and headed home, once again leaving me alone in the corridor.

Once again, the corridor is empty, with no one else walking around, leaving just me with the flickering fluorescent lamps. Around me are still some hospitals room, with different chanting and laughing, livelier and noisier than Itsuki's hospital room. Even I'm not her, I'm still a bit jealous with those rooms. According to what I know, most of the patients are recovered and waiting to be discharged from hospital. Once again, until one of those rooms is filled with another patient, this corridor will be silent, with just a piece of light from Itsuki's room.

This sight has become way too familiar for me that I'm starting to get bored. I really want to leave this place, I really want her to walk out there, free from that stuffy and cold place. Those soulless eyes that I always see from her, they are desperately looking for some light. But for some reason, I really don't want them to be able to see. I don't want them to face the truth, to realize that their owner is alone, in this quiet hospital corridor and in her new life, something she'll have to face.

Now thinking about it, what's the point of helping her seeing again anyway?

Once she's able to see, she'll know that she's just alone, no family, not even any mother or father. Ebata-san might be with her, but at the age of him, I don't know how much longer he'll be able to live. That semi-father told me to take care of her, relying her future on me, but I'm not an eternal solution. Soon we'll be having our own life, but for now, how can I help her facing her painful own?

Taking the backpack out of my back, I reach inside and take out a box, containing her glasses, which are still blurry and needed to be clean. I don't know if I should give these to her. Her eyes are probably not able to see anything clear right now, so if she wears these, will it works? But first of all, should I wear this on her and let her face the truth?

_*ring* *ring*_

My phone is ringing? Who's calling at this time?

I take it out from my pocket and look at the name on the screen. The one who is calling is… Kuro-san?

I swipe up the call button on my touchscreen and begin the call. "Why are you calling me, Kuro-san?" I asked him.

"_Oh, Uesugi-kun. Great to hear you! Everything is still fine?"_

"Yes, everything is fine. But only that alone is important?" I asked, doubting about his words. "I don't really think that your reason, Kuro-san. Is there anything wrong?" I asked him again. A few seconds later, I hear a sigh from the other end of the line.

"… _Did Hayato's words affect you or anything?"_ He asked, made me lift my eyebrows.

"… Am I being arrested?"

"_No, no, you're fine. I know our rookie was very rude, so I just want to call and check on you. I believe you're still bothering with it, right?"_

Hearing his question, I remember about what that Hayato guy said. Yes, I'm still mad at it, but right now, there is something much bigger for me to concern.

"… Not really. But thanks for concerning, Kuro-san."

"_I'm glad to hear that, Uesugi-kun. Making a citizen happy is my duty, after all."_

Duty, huh? That's the same with responsibility, right? Then I think I have to ask someone like him about it. I believe he can leave some advice for me.

"Hey, Kuro-san. May I have a question?"

"_Anytime, Uesugi-kun. What would you like to know?"_

"When… someone you don't know well… leave you a big thing to do, or on the other words, a huge responsibility, what would you do?" I asked him, made the phone call stop for a few seconds, perhaps for him to figure out an answer. After that, I hear a chuckle from him.

"Just that? So you got a heavy responsibility and you're giving up already?"

"No, it's just…" I tried to explain, but I couldn't say anything.

"_Uesugi-kun, I have a story to tell. Allow me?"_

"Do tell, Kuro-san." I told him to tell the story.

"_Alright then. Did you know about the incident happened 2 years ago, about a journalist?"_

"… No, I didn't. What happened back then?" I asked, but received a sigh from him.

"You should read news more often, Uesugi-kun." He told me. "So there was an incident about a family, a rich one, got broke. They had to sell their own home and be homeless. That news was quite a storm at that time."

"So what's up with the journalist part?"

"_Well… there was a journalist, who might be in the need of money, so he tried to reach out to the father. He wanted to bring the father to the news, and with such a storm that incident created, he had a reason for doing that. However, the father disagreed for the sake of the family, so…" He told me the story, but suddenly stopped at that part._

"What happened next, Kuro-san?"

"… _In the climax, he brutalized the father, without the family knowing, then he escaped with such a scene."_ He told me the last part, which made me cover my mouth, unbelieving what I just heard.

"So me and my team investigated the scene, trying to dig out every single evidence that we could to bring him to the light. Needless to say, it was a really hard task. But with some experience and a small help from luck, we managed to do it. The investigation was a success."

"That's incredible, Kuro-san." I complimented him.

"_But for some reason, that journalist, the culprit, managed to get away with it. No one talked about the case again."_ Kuro-san said, but before I could ask something about the investigation, he continued. _"All in all, that was one of the biggest responsibility I'd ever had. I had to solve it for the victim's family, I had to show the culprit some justice, as a police and the Investigation Team leader."_

"Kuro-san… what you're trying to tell is…"

"_Uesugi-kun, I don't know how big the responsibility you're having now is, but I can ensure that's just a small part of your life journey. You'll be facing a lot more from now, even from getting a job, getting married, having kids… They all require responsibilities! If you're backing down from it, how can you face more of them?"_

"I'm not backing down, Kuro-san. It's just…" I told him, but I started gulping and clenching my fist. "I don't know if I have enough confidence to do it."

"_And so did I, Uesugi-kun. I used to be you many years ago, unconfident about my job, about the path I'd chosen. But after some years of learning and suffering, I'm used to it!"_ He said. _"Look, Uesugi-kun. That's just your feeling. Get rid of it and you'll be fine. That responsibility you're having is just the starting line of your journey. You'll soon get used to it! Move on, Uesugi!"_

"Okay, okay, geez, you don't have to shout at the phone like that!" I told him, feeling that my eardrum was about to explode. "But yeah… thanks for the advice, Kuro-san. I really appreciate it."

"_No problem. I'm glad to hear that. See you, Uesugi!"_

"Yeah… see you then." I said and ended the call, then leaned my back on the wall and looked up to the ceiling, staring at the flickering light.

Just my feeling… huh?

**Chapter 7:**

**Temporary feeling**

O0O

"Don't mind if I'm coming in…" I mumbled and walked into the hospital room, pretending that there was someone still awake and heard my warning. However, it's just a familiar redhead, sleeping peacefully on the hospital. She is letting out some small snores, probably dreaming about some island of food.

I tiptoe to her bed and sit on the side of it, looking at her sleeping. 'Are you dreaming about food again, Itsuki?' I thought while looking at her. She is drooling in her sleep again, so I take a nearby handkerchief and carefully wipe it off, not to wake her up. I start remembering what Kuro-san said about responsibility, and also what Ebata-san told me. I guess it's just my feeling, after all. It's not such a hard task like I thought, right?

For some reason, my sight turns its attention from her neck to her chest. I don't know why I look at 'them' for a good 5 seconds, then in a nick of time, Raiha's words echo in my head.

'_Those two nuclear bombs that the US dropped in Japan back in 1945… they are nothing compared to Itsuki-san's 'bombs'. You want to hear more about it?'_

Yeah, Kuro-san is totally wrong! This is a really difficult task!

I let out coughs after coughs and turn away from her, feeling some heat burning up my face. I know I have to find something else to do to forget it, but what should I do? Inside this room, there's nothing but a bunch of boring medical magazines and newspapers, just containing news about someone dying because of their stupidity. But in the hard time, there is always a light at the end of the tunnel. I reach into my pocket and take out that thing.

Maruo Nakano's letter.

… Is it actually safe for me to open it? I know we had such a "rivalry" back then, but it's been 4 years, and he's not a kind of person that would be chewing an animosity for 4 years, right? So there won't be any trap inside this envelope, right?

Ebata-san… for a person like him, I totally trust. He looked serious when he handed it to me, like this letter meant a lot to him. So nothing will go wrong if I open this, right?

'_He wanted to give this to you in person, but since he kind of had some… hatred for you, he wanted me to send this to you on his behalf.'_

That's what he said when he gave this to me. However, if I encode and analyze this, it sounds like…

'_He wanted to give this to you in person, but since he kind of had some… hatred for you, he wanted me to assassinate you on his behalf. Fufufu…'_

Please tell me you don't mean it, Ebata-san! Just imagine about opening this letter already scares me!

_(Deep inside Fuutarou's head, when he opens the letter)_

'_Maruo Nakano's third bomb, Bite The Dust!'_

'_ARGHHHH!'_

… You know what, my life is worthless, anyway. No matter what it takes, I'll open this envelope! Here goes nothing!

With all my might, I rip off the top of the envelope and take out the letter inside. Luckily, there isn't any bomb or explosive stuff, just a piece of letter, which is folded carefully. Holding the letter in my hand, I skim through the whole thing, when suddenly another piece of paper falls off when I unfold it. But I don't bother with it and move on with the current paper in my hand. The content inside isn't very long, but there is something interesting on it.

There is a big red spot, like someone accidentally spilled his tomato juice while writing it. Geez, Maruo-san, you should have been more careful…

At first, I didn't plan or even touch anything that involved the Nakano sisters' stepfather. However, hearing Hayato's words about the accident, knowing more about it, somehow I've had more respects for him. So with all the respect, I decide to read the letter.

"_Dear Fuutarou Uesugi,_

_It's been 4 years, hasn't it? When was the last time I talked to you again? Oh yes, that was when you and my daughters made some kind of promise in front of the school gate. I think from then, about 95 percent of my family misses you, so where is that 5 percent, you ask? That's me. While my daughters are hoping that you will pass the graduation exam and get a degree, I'm hoping that you fail. I hope you're reading this while being unemployed and uncertain about your future."_

Unemployed? Yes, but not getting the degree? Absolutely not! Suck to be you, Maruo!

"_My daughters decided to go back to Japan and find a job there. I'd already told them that getting jobs here in the US was much better, in terms of facilities and salaries, but they were so stubborn. They really want to get back to Japan at all costs. I am definitely not happy with it, but I know that if I stop them, they will fly back to your country on their own, against my will, just like last time._

_You really leave quite an influence, don't you, Uesugi-kun?_

_Well… for this time, I am not going to stop them. As a father, I think this time, I will do something for them… at least for the last time."_

The last time? What… is he talking about?

"_While having my stay here in the US, I found out that I was having a terrible illness. With my knowledge, I tried to find every way possible to cure it, but looked like god had turned against me. My health condition is getting weaker and weaker, and I've been taking a lot of pain-killers, but I know that won't work for long."_

Wait… so this red spot… don't tell me…!

"_With my calculation, my lifespan can be counted on the fingertips. Ironic, isn't it? A successful doctor like me… giving up to an unexpected illness, something that I don't even know what it is…_

_Knowing my daughters for too long, you might have heard about their mother. I didn't have much time enjoying my marriage with her, but I know that she had left such an influence on my daughters, just like you. She was my type, smart, understanding and reliable. When their mother passed away, those quintuplets were sad for her. But for the father I've been, will they feel sad for me if I leave this world? Will they forgive me for what I've done?_

_You know, Uesugi-kun, I don't know why I'm feeling so comfortable writing these lines. Am I finally letting go all of my feeling after all these time?_

_When I'm finished writing this letter, we'll be preparing our stuffs, getting back to Japan. Soon my daughters will return to the apartment, while I'll be staying somewhere else, waiting for my life to end. I want them to keep the image of a serious and strict father, not a pathetic one, waiting for his death. Until then, I'll send this to Ebata, ask him to send this to you, with one request._

_Please._

_Please, Uesugi-kun, take care of them when I'm away. When they're safely landed in Japan, be their friend once again, just make them forget about me. They need to keep pursuing their careers, using all of their knowledge to help developing Japan's future, not wasting their grey matter on this stepfather._

_I feel that I can't write anymore from here, so I'll stop for now._

_Please forgive my selfishness. Thank you, Uesugi-kun._

_Sincerely_

_Maruo Nakano"_

"… Uesugi-kun?" A voice called for me. I look up from the letter to see Itsuki, who is struggling to get up. I hold her hand and pull her up, letting her sit on the bed. "You should… rest… Uesugi-kun… tired…" She tried to tell me to take a nap, for my sleepiness. However, I shake my head and smile.

"Thank you, Itsuki. But I don't think I need a rest right now." I told her, but she didn't respond to me. She keeps staring at my face, leans closer to me, which makes me slight blush by the change of distance.

"Uesugi-kun…"

"Y-Yes, Itsuki?"

"You're… crying…" Itsuki said and pointed at one of my eye, which made me surprised.

"Crying? No, I'm not-" I told her and brought my hand to my eye and slightly wiped it. However, I stop saying when I see what is on my hand after wiping my eye.

Tears.

Was it from… the letter?

"… G-Geez, the alcohol smell here really makes my eyes sore, right-" I laughed it off so she wouldn't be worried, but it didn't work. Suddenly, without knowing, she brings her hand on my face and wipes away my tears.

"Don't cry… Uesugi-kun… If you cry… I'll cry…" Itsuki uttered, her eyes started tearing up as well. At this point, I don't know what to do, since my head is processing so much thing that I can't even find a solution.

"Itsuki, I-"

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE! Raiha is back!" The door behind me was kicked open, revealing Raiha. Great! That's my savior!

"Good timing, Raiha!" I jumped out of the bed and quickly approached Raiha, pushing her to Itsuki. "You stay here and have a talk with her! I'll go to the toilet for a while!"

"Huh!? Big bro, there is already-"

"Yeah, but suddenly I… want to know the smell of the outside's restroom! Just have a talk with her! You really want it, right!? See you, Raiha!"

"Big bro, wait-" Raiha called for me, but I quickly ran outside the room and slammed the door close, leaving my little sister and Itsuki inside.

Damn it… that was close…

I wipe both of my eyes again, receiving more little teardrops on my hand. I start gritting my teeth, holding me from crying and sliding my back on the wall, sitting on the cold floor. I use my hand to cover my face, trying to breathe properly, but my body is still shaking.

This is all because of this damn letter! Maruo Nakano, even when you died, you really left quite a thing to me, huh?

And for some reasons, I feel that my shoulders are getting heavier and heavier. What is this odd feeling I'm having…?

O0O


	8. Chapter 8

_Fuutarou's POV_

To me, there is a certain thing that I don't want to do in front of anyone, yet I've been trying so hard not to do it until now.

Crying.

People cry for many reasons. Perhaps when they lose something, fail at something, lose someone, or just at least a sudden moment of weakness takeover them. Crying might be annoying to some people, but it's an important thing in our life. When we were born, the first sound we made was the sound of crying. A few years later, we used it to call for our parents if we were hurt or bullied. As time went on, we became stronger and didn't rely on crying. However, for some cases, we still need it. Divorcing, breaking up, and so on. Those are some situations that make us cry. We cry to let go all of our pain, we cry as a way to tell the other person that "hey, I'm hurt, comfort me."

But to me, crying is something that I despise.

What's the point of crying in front of someone, anyway? To tell them to comfort you, or to show them your bad image and your weak side? The wall between strong and weak is very thin, with just an impact and it will be broken. This impact is the action of crying. Once a strong person, or someone with huge bravery cries, they will immediately be seen as a weak person, or at least their image will be changed in anyone else's view. That's the reason why crying in front of any person does not in my book.

You know, losing my mom when I was young, I knew that soon I had to be the "pillar" of my family. This pillar will protect the whole family from breaking down, protect anyone important to it. For now, my dad is the current "pillar", but what's next? Will he still be able to keep every family members on their feet, or will someone have to take his place? Certainly, the confirmation is on the second question.

As a brother, I can't show Raiha my weak side. I have to avoid crying in front of her. Heck, I still remember how hard I tried when we saw that damn news, not to cry! I know it's been 4 years since my high school graduation, but now, Raiha is only 16. She is not capable to protect herself and she still needs someone to be by her side. I have to show her that I'm the one she can rely on, that I'm her big bro. And as a first step, not crying is a must to me.

And finally, to Itsuki. She's been through hell to get here. She's supposed to be here with her sisters, not just herself, alone, inside this cold hospital room. Her legs are cold with no movement can be made, her arms are still movable, but really weak. Her eyes are still blurry, there are problems with her communication, and her head… well, empty is probably not the best word, but that's how I can say. Luckily, her ears can hear better and she's been eating normally, at least those are something we can trust that the recovery process is going well. But for all of that, she needs someone to be by her side.

Itsuki's been getting nightmares. Jet falling, people screaming and panicking, her sisters scolding her, those are some familiar images she's been dreaming about, telling me. I know I have to help her get rid of it somehow, but I can't think of any.

For now, I have to be strong, for her. Just like Raiha, I want to be someone she can count on, a shoulder for her to lean on. She won't be alone in this summer heat, she won't be weeping all by herself between this cold and dark room, because I will always be for her. At least that's what I've been telling myself to do.

But there I was, crying… All because of that letter from Maruo Nakano…

It's not like the letter was sad or touching, it's just… I know Maruo Nakano and I used to have a "rivalry" back in the past, but after reading that letter, seeing how he just relied his daughters on me… it hit somewhere inside me.

Now what is she thinking about me? Someone the same with her? I can't be like that! To me, as an action of comforting, one must be weak and one must be strong. The strong one comforts the weak one, that's the rule I'm placing for this stuffs.

Perhaps all the things I've been through for 4 years really affect me a lot…

"… big bro… Big bro!"

A sudden shout brings me back to the reality. After a short trip in my imaginary land, I snap back and raise my head from my dinner, find out Raiha, who's been calling for me.

"Big bro, what's inside your head? You haven't eaten your dinner! It's getting cold, you know?"

Raiha asked and pointed at my plate of unfinished meal. Thanks to her call, I've realized that it's already evening. The outside is once again that black color, with colorful streetlights add some touch to it. Different from the view outside the windows, inside this room, still the bright light covers all over this place, with shivering coldness blown from the air conditioner. I've been asking for that thing's remote from the nurses, but until now, I haven't received it yet. Do you guys really want to freeze us to death?

"Nothing, Raiha. Just… having some unnecessary thoughts inside…" I told her in order not to make her worried. She doesn't seem to be convinced, but she still lets it pass and continues feeding Itsuki, who is opening her mouth, waiting for something to go inside.

You know, having Raiha helping me here is a pleasure, but not something I want or expect. She always considers Itsuki as her best friend and that feeling of her hasn't changed even since the day we said goodbye. Looking at her, I often think of a type of person, who is willing to sacrifice everything for her friend, like the old story of a mother hugging a thorn tree to save her son. I know I might have gone too far comparing that to Raiha and Itsuki's friendship, but that's still something similar. But even so, she might be the one to make the process go slower or faster, and mostly I'm considering the first one. Right now, she is interrupting my work, but it's hard for me to tell her not to.

Oh well. As long as she doesn't screw up or something, it's a welcome to have her here.

And why is Itsuki looking at me with that dumbstruck face?

"Itsuki, you'd better concentrate on your dinner or it will disintegrate, you know?" I told her to keep enjoying her dinner, but it didn't work. She's still looking at me, like someone looking at a poor kid, asking for money outside, which is bugging me.

"Itsuki-san, what's wrong? You have something to tell my big bro? Should I get him for you?"

Raiha asked Itsuki, who was still staring at me. From the inside, I'm having an awkward feeling and I don't know what to do next. I'm making a useless eye contact with her, something I know that it won't take me to anywhere.

Suddenly, Itsuki starts moving closer to the edge of the bed, pushing all her strength into it. Maybe she feels uncomfortable sitting on the same spot, so that's pretty reasonable.

"The cushion is really uncomfortable for you, huh? I can ask the nurse to get a new one if you want- ITSUKI!"

But that was just my thought, as she moved even closer and fell down the floor from the bed unexpectedly, hit her bottom on the cold ground. After witnessing that, I rush to her place and hold her up with Raiha's help, helping her get back to the bed. "What are you doing!? You can't move your legs right now! Just stay on the bed, okay?" I reminded her, checking with she was hurt or not. Suddenly, she weakly puts her small hand on top of mine, makes me blush a little.

"Uesugi-kun… still sad…" Itsuki tried to say, which made me gulp and turn away from her.

"Big brother did… what?"

"This afternoon… Uesugi-kun… cried…"

You see what I mean now? With just that small action, everything has changed. Now she has a different view on me and Raiha is confused. My image might have been ruined and now I don't know how I will face her.

"Big bro… you cried in front of Itsuki-san? Why? Are you upset of something?"

Raiha asked me while I was thinking of something to change the subject or to ease the situation. Somehow, the room becomes colder and I can't feel my feet. I have the pressure building inside me, oddly preventing me from saying anything. I really don't want to stay shut. I have to say something!

"W-Well… Itsuki…" I turned around and looked at Raiha and Itsuki, forcing a smile on my face. "Everything is alright! I'm not upset or sad or anything! See?" I comforted both of them, trying to remove those frowns on their faces.

"… All right then, big bro. I believe in you!" Raiha said in that once again cheerful tone, then she turned to Itsuki. "Itsuki-san, let's continue eating! It's delicious, isn't it?" Raiha asked her best friend, who still had that frown on her face. But seeing how happy I am, or more like, how good I am pretending to be happy, she removes it and nods her head with some "hmph" repeatedly after every nod. Close call…

Yeah, at least they won't ask about it anytime soon…

_*ring* *ring*_

That's the sound of my phone ringing. Someone is calling me, so I pull out my phone from my pocket and look at the name on the screen. After seeing that, I lift my eyebrows, knowing who it is. So I put my plate inside the bag that Raiha uses to contain our meal and proceed to leave the room.

"You two keep enjoying your dinner. I'll be right back." I told both of them, receiving two nods from the girls, then I head outside and tap the call button, begin calling him.

"Hello?... Yeah, everything is going fine…"

O0O

That call really took longer than I expected. We had lots of things to discuss, but as a result, everything turned out really well. I get a few steps closer to my goal, which is a good news. Now I have to get back to Itsuki and Raiha, just to see how things are going on between them. Itsuki isn't afraid of my sister anymore, I guess that's a positive one to think of, right?

Oh, speaking of the devil, Raiha is waiting for me outside the room. I can see her on my way through the corridor.

"Oi, Raiha! Why are you standing here? You don't want to stay inside with Itsuki?" I called for her, got her attention.

"Oh, nothing, big bro. Just… want to get some fresh air, that's all." Raiha answered and laughed a bit, but then she started looking up and staring at the ceiling. As her brother, I think there is also something going on in her mind.

"What's wrong, Raiha? You seem to be worried about something."

I asked her. After a few seconds, she sighs and lowers her head, then she looks at me, with her green eyes filled with worriedness.

"Big bro, don't try to fake a smile like that. I know you're worried about something. I've known you for 16 years, you know? Don't think you can trick me with that."

Oh boy…

"… Guess nothing can escape from my sister's emerald eyes, haha." I chuckled a little and scratched my temple, but she didn't follow my mood.

"Itsuki-san… she'll be okay, right? She'll be recovered, right? She'll return to the one we all know, no? Tell me you've been thinking of a way to save her, please…" She pleaded, clenching her fists tight, enduring all the emotions she had been collecting inside.

Raiha… you really worry about Itsuki that much?

Yeah, she's right. I've been thinking of a way, or more like a shortcut, to save Itsuki. I want her to see things again, to be able to say something, to be able to think, to be able to walk on her own feet. Then we'll return to that school gate, hold our degrees up high, shove them in God's face and "we did it, shame on you, God!" We'll enjoy our life again as friends, maybe having some stupid arguments, getting drunk and so much more. But destiny really is an a-hole. Perhaps we can still do it when Itsuki is recovered, but only two of us…

I really want to help Itsuki with her recovery, but I know only patience can beat the test of time. As long as I want to, I still have to be patient with her. There are still lots of weeks left until the end of summer. Raiha is having her summer vacation, I still have to get a job, but I guess I can postpone it just for a few more days, counting on my father's salary. I can't let myself forcing me to burn up the process, forcing Itsuki to recover fast. Everything needs to be done slowly and surely.

"Raiha, let me tell you this." I told her. "I know you really want to see the 'real' one soon, but you have to wait. Itsuki will have a lot of things to get through, and it's up to us to help her. Be patient, Raiha. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel, right?"

"… Ok, big bro! I'll help her once and for all!"

Raiha beamed a smile, said with a confident tone after hearing my words. Now that's something I want to see!

"Besides… there is a lot of possibilities with '5-year-old' Itsuki, so why don't you learn to utilize it before she turns back to normal?"

"I don't know if you're helping her or using her, big bro…" Raiha looked at me with a face of someone disregarding. But soon, we laugh it off as a little brother and sister moment. It's been so long since the last time we actually laughed like that. When was it, like… 4 years ago?

"Oh by the way, big bro, I got something for you." Raiha said and gave me a piece of folded paper, which… did seem familiar to me. I think I've seen this somewhere…

"I found this under Itsuki-san's bed. I think it's yours, so why don't you check it out?" Raiha said.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't bring any paper with me, or… at least I'm not anyone who would write on this paper."

"Then you should check again, just to be sure." Raiha told me. "Anyway, I'll be heading home. Have fun staying with Itsuki-san, big bro!"

"W-Wait, you're not staying here?" I asked her, surprised with her words. Usually she begs to stay with her best friend. It's like without seeing Itsuki before going to bed, she will have such a hard night to sleep. Should I tell you that she's been losing a lot of sleep for 4 years because Itsuki wasn't there?

"Papa is missing us. He told me that he sometimes saw ghosts when we weren't home with him, so he begged me to sleep at home today, which was hard for me to say no. So… I guess you're staying with her then?"

Great… another night of no sleep for me…

"We're such awesome children, right? Leaving our father at home to take care of a girl at the hospital…" I asked my sister, chuckling a bit.

"I guess so, big bro. Besides, I have some laundry to do at home, including that black bag you've given me. The thing inside is… pretty interesting. I'll give you tomorrow, okay?"

Raiha asked, so I nodded as my answer to her.

"Good, my bro brother! See you tomorrow!" Raiha said and skipped through the corridor, waving goodbye to me and leaving me behind, with this corridor filled with flickering lights. What an strange but energetic girl…

Yeah, see you tomorrow, Raiha…

By the way, what's that "interesting thing" she talked about anyway?

**Chapter 8**

**Crying, lying, hoping**

O0O

"Hey, Itsuki, I'm back! Miss me?"

I walk to Itsuki's bed and sit on the edge, with Itsuki is also sitting on it, waiting for me to get back. "Today was such a tired day for you, right? Waking up to eat, then waking up to eat again… That was exhausted, right? Why don't you lie down and-" I told her, before she did something I didn't expect.

She raises up her hand and starts sweeping my face, which makes my ears turn red from embarrassment.

"Uh… What are you doing?" I asked, desperately tried to hide my blushing away.

"Checking if Uesugi-kun… still has… tears…" She said weakly, made me raise my eyebrows. "Uesugi-kun… are you… still crying?"

Hearing her question, I take another gulp. But soon after that, I smile at her, a true smile, and hold her hand which is sweeping my face. Then I carefully put it down on her laps. "Don't worry, I'm not. I'm happy, truly happy, you see? So don't worry about it, okay?" I asked her and put my hand on her shoulder. She also reaches her hand to it and rubs my hand, trying to feel something.

"Okay… Uesugi-kun… Your hand… it's warm…"

Itsuki said, almost sounded like she was whispering. It is hard to hear, but once you get the grip of it, somehow it makes you feel calm and relaxing, like what I'm feeling right now, which I can't tell why.

We sit like that for a few minutes. To some people, sitting still at one spot and doing nothing might be a boring thing, but to me, somehow I kind of enjoy it. I'm sitting with my friend, well, my "5-year-old-version" friend, doing nothing, sitting still, but yet I can feel some enjoyment doing that. I can't tell what feeling this is, like something I've long forgotten.

After 4 years of waiting, hoping for the Nakano quintuplets to be back, I can't tell what kind of mixed emotion I've been through. From the feeling of fear, finding out the jet was belonged to Maruo Nakano, crashed into the sea, proceeding to the feeling of hope, desperately begging God that everyone was still okay, at least just a little, at least just a little warmth in their body would be enough to save them. But then, I had the feeling of hopelessness, finding out that each member of the family was gone… long gone, no sign of life could be seen. After that, there was a feeling of hope, just a small one but with large meaning inside, when Itsuki was saved and alive. That was enough to bring some warmth into my cold, freezing world, erase all the things I'd been through.

Speaking about warmth, I doubt that the heat inside my hand is enough to keep her warm, but I hope that it will become a little sun, like the small warmth from the sunray, after a cold rain, shining all over the world. It's not enough to make people feel warmer, but at least it's something they'll be happy to see or look at.

"Uesugi-kun… Uesugi-kun…" Itsuki called for me.

"Yes?"

"Look, Uesugi-kun! Colorful… dots…"

Itsuki said and pointed at the windows. I look outside to have an encounter with the dark sky, with all kinds of color from the streetlight decorate it. From the warm color like red, yellow and orange, to some cold and soothing one, like blue, cyan and purple. All of them creates a beautiful picture, a near-perfect combination of nature and human.

"How many have I told you, Itsuki? They are not dots. They are just streetlights, flashing one from the busy traffic and signs." I told her, but I accidentally made her frown. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. Did I upset you?" I asked her while patting her shoulder, but she shook her head.

"No… you didn't. It's just… I'm jealous." She whispered.

"Why? Because you don't have the same knowledge as mine? Itsuki, if you want to, I can-"

"No. It's just… You can see that those are streetlights really well. Meanwhile… my eyes… they…"

She said sadly and stopped in the middle, lowered her head and avoided my gaze. She must be talking about her blurry eyesight. It's sad for me seeing her like that, so I really want to help her see the streetlights, but… how?

… Wait, that's it! Her glasses!

I jump off the bed and head to my backpack quickly, open the zipper and reach my hand inside. After a few seconds, I take out a pink box, containing her glasses inside. I've cleaned them carefully, so there aren't any moss or any weird smell coming out from them. I take out the red-framed glasses and approach Itsuki.

"Uesugi-kun… where are you?" She asked for my existence.

"Itsuki, close your eyes. I have something for you." I told her, hiding the glasses behind my back.

"Uesugi-kun… I can't see… What's the point… of closing my eyes?"

"Just… close them. It's a little gift from me."

I told her again, and this time, she did what I said. Holding her glasses in my hand, I carefully wear them on her face, not to accidentally poke any of her eyes. When the glasses are finally on her face, I know it's time to reveal the surprise. I'm not so sure about this solution, as she is just having a bad eyesight, worse than her… already worse eyesight. I'm not sure if she sees something when she opens her eyes, through the glasses, but… it's still worth a shot, right?

"Alright, Itsuki, now! Open your eyes!"

Now, the moment of truth…

…

"Uesugi-kun? You're much… taller…"

It works? My solution is successful?

"I can see… the wall, and… the bed I'm sitting on…"

"Itsuki… does it work? Can you see anything clearly?" I asked her, hoping for a good result.

"It's… still blurry, but at least… not as much… I can see… your face… without leaning in…"

It works! It finally works! Her eyes' problem is, well, temporary solved. But still, that's a good result!

"Itsuki, now look outside the windows! What do you see?" I asked her, avoiding her gaze so she could look outside. She moves a bit closer to the edge of the bed, which I have to prepare from behind, in case she falls down on her bottom again.

"… Yes! I can see them! Yellow on the light poles… blue on that sign over there… red on that ramen sign… and green- WOAH!"

"Hey watch out!" I shouted at I dashed to her and caught her, before she hit the floor. "You're okay, Itsuki? Don't be too over-excited like that."

I told her, but after that, her eyes started tearing up. "I can see… Uesugi-kun… I can see… I'm not blind, right?" She started weeping from all of her emotions, building deep inside. That's the happiness of seeing something, seeing the light once again, after all the darkness in her view. I pull out the handkerchief inside my pocket and wipe away her tears, then I get a stool, pull it to the windows pane and help her sit on it.

"Yeah… not completely, but… you know what I mean."

Her eyesight is definitely still blurry and when those glasses are put out, she will once again not see anything. However, with all my best, I'll help her see everything again, even without the glasses. I've decided. For this girl's happiness, my next goal is to bring those light back to her eyesight.

But for now, I'll let her enjoy this blurry-but-not-really eyesight, let her enjoy the colorful night, the painting outside the windows, as a result of nature and human. I walk around her back and use myself as something for her to lean her back on, to enjoy the little lightshow. This will be a great starting line for her, and also, for me. It's time to bring the light back to this girl's world.

"Congrats… Itsuki…"

O0O


End file.
